True Telekinesis
by TheMurderBunny
Summary: Izuku got his quirk when he was four. Simply telekinesis. Most would use this power in the most straightforward way, but not Izuku. Watch as he uses his quirk analysis skills to put his power to the greatest use. Quirk!Izuku OP!Izuku On Hiatus
1. Chapter 1

He stared at the paperclip. His entire being was focused on this single ordinary object. A boy of just four years old attempted to will the paperclip towards him. He clenched his teeth hard enough that they grinded together.

"Izuku, honey, we need to get going to the doctor so we won't be late." said his mother, Inko Midoriya, as she entered the room, slamming the door behind her shut. The loud *BANG* from the door startled Izuku out of his reverie.

He jumped from the noise, hitting the table in the process. The shaking of the paperclip was exactly what he was going for, but he was frustrated by the fact he couldn't do it with just his mind.

"AAAAHHHHH WHY WON'T THIS STUPID THING MOVE!?" he yelled towards the, apparently stupid, paperclip, letting out his pent up frustration. In that moment, the paperclip shot away from him at supersonic speeds, busting a hole in the wall, with smoke billowing off of it.

Izuku and his mother both blinked, still attempting to process what just happened. Finally Izuku took a deep breath, and from the bottom of his heart, shouted with joy, "YYYEEEEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSSSSSS!"

"MOM, did you see that!? I was just like, 'AAHH', and it just went 'FWWOOOOOOMMMM'!" Izuku said excitedly, eyes sparkling. He wanted to share his achievement with his mother. After all, this meant he finally had a quirk, and it was such a powerful one too! He ran over to the hole in the wall, and put his eye to it. Looking through, he could see that the next three walls had holes in them as well. The last one opening up to the outside.

Izuku charged to the door, hoping to keep the first object his quirk was used for. His still startled mother followed him, as the situation had finally started to sink in.

Her son, who was four years and one month old, had finally manifested his quirk! She had been worried about him, all of the other kids were already bragging about their quirks to anyone they could. Even Mitsuki's son had been boasting about it when he was last over. That, and constantly questioning when Izuku would get his quirk.

When they got outside, they saw most of the paperclip lodged in the sidewalk. Izuku dashed over and started to pull it from the ground, only for his hand to dart back to his side after just one touch.

"HOT!" He yelled as he waved his hand around in an attempt to cool it off, the start of tears teasing the corners of his eyes. Inko ran over worried for her son.

"Let's go inside and run it under some cool water, I'll grab the paperclip while you do that." She said, already pushing him back towards the house.

…

Izuku and his mother entered the house after the appointment with the doctor, who uselessly revealed that Izuku should have a quirk. Naturally, the appointment was cut short when Inko mentioned his quirk. After registering his quirk temporarily as telekinesis after a few tests, they were out of there.

Izuku was absolutely giddy when he got home. He ran straight to his room so he could watch his favorite video. It was All Might's debut video, where he saved hundreds of people, with a smile on his face the entire time.

He looked up to his mom in anticipation, "Can I become a hero just like All Might?" he asked, with stars in his eyes.

Inko looked down at her son, and in that moment, knew he would do great things in the future. So, without any hesitation, she nodded, "Of course baby, you'll be even better than All Might."

Izuku shed tears of pure joy. He didn't say anything as he hugged his mother, his sniffles being the only sound he made before he fell asleep from the exhaustion of the day.

 **AN: This is my first time trying to write something, and it was also just a random thought I had. I don't have much plans, nor am I keeping myself to any type of schedule, but I do hope you can enjoy what I decide to write. This mostly came from me and my friends discussing potential OP uses for telekinesis. That said, this will probably end up with a OP Izuku.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:I do not own My Hero Academia**

~Two years later~

Inko Midoriya just finished making Izuku's favorite meal, katsudon, and was currently going to her son's room to tell him.

As she walked up to the closed door of the room, she could see the lights flashing on and off in his room. Curious, she opened up the door and walked in.

What entered her sight was Izuku sitting on his bed, with his eyes closed. Around him, things were moving in some way. The ceiling fan was spinning in reverse, a notebook on his desk had papers being torn out neatly, then folded into various origami creations, and many other things that required varying degrees of skill to do. Flicking the light switch on and off was just another of the easier things he was doing.

Not long after Inko stepped in the room, Izuku carefully put everything back to normal. He could tell she was there, a curious effect of his telekinesis that allowed him to sense his surroundings easily. This ability was quickly dubbed Mind's Eye, and was the main reason he had grasped his telekinesis so quickly.

Inko just sighed in admiration of her son's effort to grow strong enough to be a great hero. Apparently, when she said that she thought that he could become an even greater hero than All Might, he took it to heart.

Inko smiled at her adorable son, and told him, "Katsudon is done."

Izuku beamed at her, and ran to the dining table.

Things were simple. Life was good.

~5 Years Later~

Izuku sat at his computer in his dark room, the screen illuminating his face. He quickly scrolled through pages of words, using the mouse telekinetically, eyes roving the screen for something in particular. He was muttering something under his breath.

He soon found what he was looking for, and thoroughly read and reread the block of text.

It was an entire article focused on how cells work.

He was focusing on this because of a chance encounter just a few days ago. Something that happened while he was walking home from school.

 _FLASHBACK_

Izuku Midoriya strolled along as he took the usual route home. His friend Kacchan would usually be walking home with him right now, but had to stay in school for some reason. Probably detention.

As he passed under a bridge, a small object came into view of his Mind's Eye, something living. He walked over to the shadows, manipulating some light molecules to where the thing was, he saw a dog.

As he wandered closer, he saw that it was lying on it's side and breathing slowly, accompanied by the occasional small whimper.

Worried, he ran to the side of what he could now see was a small dog that he didn't know the breed of. On the side of the puppy that was exposed to air, a brutal gash could be seen. Izuku wanted to help, _needed_ to help, to do whatever he could to keep this dog alive.

He couldn't, though. He didn't know what to do. He knew the dog didn't have much time life. He could feel the decreasing power of it's breath, the lessening amount of air in it's lungs, the worrisome amount of blood contained within it's veins and arteries, not nearly enough considering the fact that it was losing more by the second.

Izuku was freaking out, what could he do. His breathing picked up, mind running at extremely fast paces, but nothing helpful. He was panicking, and now hyperventilating as well. Tears welled up in the corners of his eyes.

He wanted to help. He wanted to help. _He wanted to . WantedtohelpWantedtohelpWantedtohelpWantedtohelpWantedtohelpWantedtohelpHelpHelpHelpHelpHelpHelpHelpHelpHelpHelpHelpHelp…_

Izuku, the sniffling mess that he is, still noticed his quirk taking effect. Before his very eyes, the dog's nasty wound sealed shut, and air returned to it's lungs. Besides breathing slightly heavier than normal, and some dried up blood, the dog was good as new. It was as if, instead of having a fatal wound, it ran around and fell in some paint.

Izuku stared in shock, gaping at what had just occurred. Nonetheless, he soon adopted a relieved and ecstatic expression. After all, the dog was better now, thanks to him. He had helped.

 _END FLASHBACK_

It didn't take long until Izuku questioned how he was able to do that. So he started with studying deep into the so called 'building blocks of life' that he learned about in class. It was something he needed to know for school, but nothing that the teacher had elaborated too deeply on.

He figured him healing a living being was probably related to these things that dictate all life. Naturally, he wasn't sure if that was true yet, but the evidence towards this was piling up as he read articles, theses, and even boring old textbooks on the subject.

He also assumed that he subconsciously used his already present knowledge of cells to heal the dog. That is because of the fact that the dog was still slightly weak after the healing, and, presumably, a perfect healing would make the dog fighting fit.

Simply put, his insufficient knowledge resulted in an insufficient healing.

So, over the next few years, he did what would bring in a whole new world of possibilities with his quirk. He acquired more knowledge.

 **AN: Things are finally starting to get to the point where Izuku becomes OP with his quirk. This chapter was basically explaining that Izuku can manipulate things on a molecular level, as long as he has knowledge of it, on top of showing off some of his personality. Lastly, any and all reviews are welcome, even if you just want to flame me, I know how to ignore people.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:I do not own My Hero Academia.**

"Kacchan, all I'm saying is that getting frustrated and blowing up your homework isn't exactly a good excuse to turn it in late." Said Izuku as he and his friend were walking home from school.

Katsuki Bakugou, the resident top brass of their school. Maybe just _slightly_ arrogant, but someone who knows their own limits. In any case, he was infinitely better now than the person he was shaping up to be in the month before Izuku got his quirk. It had taken a while before Izuku could smack some sense back into him.

 _FLASHBACK_

Izuku was annoyed at his friend. Kacchan had started bullying people because they didn't have a quirk as amazing as he did. It wasn't how a hero should act.

He sighed, they were currently marching through the forest. Kacchan was the leader, of course. Behind him were Tsubasa and Hotaru. Tsubasa had wings on his back that couldn't _really_ support him, while Hotaru's quirk allowed him to extend his fingers.

Izuku didn't like them, they were simple bullies, who only followed Kacchan because he was strong. He was sure they would run away the moment Kacchan got into trouble.

After marching for around five minutes, they reached a small river. An old oak had fallen across it, creating a makeshift bridge. "We should totally cross the river on this thing," said Tsubasa with a goofy grin of anticipation on his face. Hotaru nodded vigorously behind him.

"HA, we're obviously gonna cross it! As if something like a river could stop our march!" Cockily yelled Kacchan, already preparing to get on the trunk.

Izuku wasn't so sure that was a good idea. He looked down towards the river. Some twenty feet below the oak tree was a series of rapids, sharp rocks jutting out at various angles. A cold sheen of sweat covered his back as his heart rate sped up in worry for the friend about to mount the massive log.

"Kacchan! I don't think this is a good idea! Just look at all the rocks down there, you could be seriously hurt if you fell!" Izuku blurted out quickly, a worried frown on his face. Sure, he might be able to catch him with telekinesis, but he had only had the quirk for a few days now. Izuku would rather not risk something so delicate.

Kacchan just scoffed, "Please, that's if I _fall_. I'm not some weak side character, Izu. This isn't even a challenge for someone like me, who'll be the number one hero!" He punctuated his words with small explosions, showcasing his impressive quirk.

Tsubasa immediately jumped at the chance to back up his boss, "Yeah, Midoriya. You're pretty arrogant for someone that just got their quirk." He said with an ugly scowl.

Izuku still tried to stop him with an uneasy smile. "Seriously, Kacchan, I'm just worried about you." He said, tiny pinpricks of tears already starting to form in his eyes.

Katsuki arrogantly harrumphed in response, already exerting himself so his four year old frame could get on top of the moss covered oak. "I don't need you to worry about me! I can do this just fine without some useless worrying from a crybaby like you." He said with a frown marring his face.

Izuku's heart beat faster with every step Kacchan took, full fledged tears already prepared to burst as he thought about worst case scenarios.

Katsuki laughed at Izuku as he reached halfway across the felled tree. "See, Izu, this is easy for someone like me." He yelled towards Izuku, his mouth twisting upwards in his classic smirk. Just as he turned around to take another step, his foot slipped on a large patch of moist moss.

Never let it be said that Katsuki Bakugou wasn't arrogant, but that doesn't mean he has no fear. He felt the weightlessness of falling through the air. His eyes shut tight, waiting for the jagged rocks that he _knew_ were there to dig into his back.

He felt himself splash into water, but the pointed rocks he expected didn't carve their way through his skin. Floating to the top of the water, he let out the breath he was holding, accompanied by a small whimper and a few tears.

Katsuki looked down, searching wearily for the rocks. He saw them, about ten feet below him, and devoid of the water that was rushing past them not two minutes ago.

He felt himself moving along with the ball of water that caught him. It was slowly being floated back towards Izuku and the others. He could see Izuku with his eyes clamped shut, and entire body shaking. Sweat rolling in rivulets down his face, soaking his shirt. Katsuki easily noticed the tears that were mixed in, after all, Izu is a big crybaby.

When he reached the ledge Izuku was standing on, the water fell to the ground, taking Kacchan with it. He simply stood there, a dark shadow cast over the features of his face.

After all, he wasn't stupid. He knew that it was only thanks to Izu's new quirk that he wasn't howling in pain right now. He easily figured out that he was being an arrogant _bastard_ who jumped into a situation that was potentially dangerous, for no particular reason other than to soothe his ego.

Katsuki was very self aware, it's the reason he was so arrogant before. He knew his quirk outclassed most of the population, knew that he was part of the elite. Someone like him could become a hero no problem.

What he just did, that was just plain stupid, not something an elite should do. Katsuki clenched his fist as he continued to mentally berate himself.

Izuku watched as Kacchan's face cycled through several emotions. He was glad he found a way to save his friend that didn't risk too much. He knew from previous tests that trying to pick something up that weighed less than around 500 pounds was extremely unreliable. He'd shot more than one cup into the wall at dangerous speeds.

His quick analytical skills helped him think of a simple solution. Just gather copious amounts of water into a bubble to break the fall, and keep him afloat in the air. It worked even better than he had hoped as well! All it cost him was some exhaustion.

The relieved smile on Izuku's face soon met with soil. The exhaustion had caused his legs to give out. He rolled himself over, and showed that his smile had never wavered, even when hit with pain.

"It's good that you're okay, Kacchan." He rasped out, letting out a content sigh in the process. Even through the tremor in his voice, anyone could hear the pure relief within.

Katsuki stood still, but you could now see the guilty expression on his face, that couldn't look straight at his friend, a _real_ friend. "...Thanks, Izu."

Hearing the whisper of Kacchan, Izuku's relieved smile morphed into one of joy and happiness. The bully Kacchan would never say thanks to someone, this was more like he was before his quirk. Izuku decided he liked this version of Kacchan much more.

With the smile still plastered across his face, Izuku laughed. Then he laughed some more. Then Katsuki joined in with his own slow, defeated chuckle.

"You almost died…" said Izuku through his laughter, voice shaking.

"Haha… Yeah..." Agreed Kacchan, shaking, and not from his laughter.

"Don't ever do something so stupid again, Kacchan."

"... I promise I won't, Izu."

With that, they both let the tears flow. Admittedly, it was more from Izuku than Katsuki, but they were both letting it out. Katsuki was futilely attempting to wipe the water from his eyes with the back of his hand. Izuku just let them roll down his cheeks, dampening the soil he was still laying on.

"Let's go home, Izu." Said Kacchan before helping Izuku up and draping an arm across his neck. They walked back towards their houses in comfortable silence.

"...Did they just forget we were here?" Whispered Tsubasa to his friend Hotaru.

"...I think so…" replied Hotaru. They just stood there in silence, trying to grasp the events that had just occurred.

…

Inko looked to the door that she had just heard open, expecting to see her son.

He was there, accompanied by Mitsuki's son. They looked to be supporting each other, and each had tear stains across their face.

Inko knew that things had been a little tense between Izuku and Katsuki for a while now. Noticing this, she had to question if she was just jumping to conclusions before. The level of reliance they had with each other needs a certain amount of trust to carry out. Either way, she was happy for them.

 _But I wonder what happened?_

 _END FLASHBACK_

Izuku was broken out of his pondering by a familiar YIP. Looking around, he was made aware of the rustic stone bridge he was under. Heartily rushing over to his feet was a small Dachshund.

It was the same dog whose life he had saved. He looked up the breed not long after the incident. It had become something of a routine for the dog, who was called Mimi by him and Kacchan, to meet them under this bridge after school every day. It's one of only two reasons he didn't just fly home, the other being Kacchan.

In a rare show of compassion, Katsuki picked the dog up and let it lick his face, laughing as it did.

"What're you so happy about, Kacchan?" Questioned Izuku as he watched this play out. Even though Kacchan had mellowed out after the river event, he was still arrogant, and definitely not someone to let a puppy lick his face.

"HAHAHA! Just think about it Izu, only ten months till we make our debut at U.A. I just can't WAIT to BLOW EVERYONE ELSE OUT OF THE WATER!" He yelled with fire in his eyes, and a clenched fist in the air.

Izuku was about to yell out how much he agreed with those feelings, when something showed up in his Mind's Eye. A non-solid, living thing appeared to be in the sewers just behind them. It was waiting for the moment they turned away from it.

Izuku stood up and merely looked at the being as it slinked out from the sewer. Once it was fully within view, it stopped. Not from the fear of being seen by anyone, it would have instead been ecstatic. That is, if it wasn't stuck in a space that's molecules were currently barely moving. Ice was starting to form on the sludge monster, it's breathing coming out in small puffs of white air. Soon, it was completely frozen.

Izuku could have frozen it immediately, even to colder temperatures than absolute zero by totally stopping all molecular movement, but the sludge monster would have shattered from the shock.

Just a few seconds later, the sewer cover burst into the air, and someone jumped out. Izuku readied himself for another attacker. What he saw instead was a, absolutely ripped, man, carrying… grocery bags? Izuku decided not to question it when he noticed the next defining feature of the man. Two tufts of golden hair protruded from the front of his head, almost like a rabbit's ears would.

"OH-MY-GOD!" He shouted at the top of his lungs, startling Katsuki and prompting him to look over. His eyes widened, and his mouth hung open in shock. The arms cradling Mimi went limp, dropping the dog to the ground.

" **WHY HELLO THERE MY BOY, I CAN SEE YOU'VE HANDLED THIS VILLAIN ALL BY YOURSELF. I'LL TAKE HIM OFF YOUR HANDS FOR YOU, AND DELIVER HIM TO JUSTICE."** Said the man, All Might, with his ever present smile adorning his face. He didn't yell, but his voice was projected with such power that any ordinary man would fail in any attempt to do the same, even when yelling.

"W-WAIT! C-can you sign this please!?" Izuku begged as he fumbled through his bag. Grasping the object he was looking for, he presented it, almost reverently, to the man.

It was a notebook titled 'SELF ANALYSIS'. It held within all the things he figured out he could do with his telekinesis abilities, confirmed or unconfirmed. After years of scientific research about how the world works, he had nearly filled an entire notebook with just possibilities for his own quirk.

All Might took the book, pen in his hand already. Being the selfless man he is, he figured he would read some of it and see if he could give any pointers to the young man in front of him. As All Might skimmed page after page, his face became increasingly pale. He balked at the potential held within this boy.

He paused on a specific page, seemingly pondering something. This page was headed with a simple 'Healing', and continued for several pages after that. All Might didn't dare to hope, and simply shook his head, before continuing through the notebook.

After finishing he decided to get a good look at the boy. He had messy green hair with dark streaks here and there. Vibrant green eyes stared toward him in wonder, and, surprisingly enough, determination. He wasn't overly muscular, but it seemed as if he was perfectly sculpted for speed.

The boy could easily become a top hero. Weather manipulation by itself was a pro worthy quirk, but the fact that that is simply a derivative power made All Might himself balk at the thought of this boys future. At least it looked like he would become a hero from the way he was bouncing just from the sight of All Might.

All Might chuckled to himself before finally signing the notebook. He decided not to ask for a name.

After all, he'll see him at U.A. in just a few short months. And maybe, just maybe...

 **AN:Another chapter done, I hope you all enjoyed. You probably shouldn't expect them to come out at the rate these first few have been released at in the future. Anyways, this chapter revealed how Izuku's quirk impacted Katsuki. He won't be nearly as much of a dick as he is in canon and most other fanfics. This chapter was over 1000 words longer than my other chapters, but for future chapters, they will probably range from 1000 to 2000 words. Also, I would like to thank everyone who has reviewed so far, they have really made my day. In particular Cyde and LameName98 who gave me a few tips on how to improve my writing. I will try to incorporate what I can into my writing from here on out.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own My Hero Academia.**

Izuku sat at the dining table, doing… nothing. Or that's how it would appear to anybody else. The bagel that floated out of its bag, then suddenly heated up to a nice golden brown, and the cream cheese that glided over and perfectly spread itself across the aforementioned bagel, proved otherwise. The smell of a freshly baked bagel wafted over to him, causing the dreary-eyed boy's stomach to grumble in hungry anticipation.

While this happened in front of him, Izuku was wrapped tightly in a blanket. What could he say, it was a little cold. _Sure,_ he _could_ speed up the movement of the molecules around him to literally make it the perfect temperature, but nothing quite compared to the warmth of being swaddled in a blanket.

The opened curtains allowed for a ray of sunlight to strike him in his barely open eyes. He flinched and grumbled something under his breath, before closing the curtains with a glare. Now slightly more awake, he figured he should get going for the decidedly critical event that was happening today.

He sparked off a few hundred million select neurons in his brain, using small electrical signals. This tricked a particular part of his brain to activate specific hormones and chemicals that woke him up.

It was a problematic thing at first, manipulating his own brain, and it would definitely have been impossible if not for the spatial awareness provided to him via Mind's Eye. Any small mishap could render him brain dead, a lifeless zombie with a dysfunctional brain.

That's why he experimented. In the beginning, it was rats and mice and other small rodents. Then it gradually grew into human beings. And while Izuku did acknowledge the fact that this was something to be handled delicately, he also knew that he had to learn the limits of his abilities. He also tread with caution when he started, not daring to use live experiments before he had an intimate knowledge of the brain.

He went about achieving this knowledge by first reading up on anything related to the topic. After that was months of observation using his Mind's Eye. He learned exactly what made a human tick. How the hundred billion neurons in everyone's brain acted like a complex series of roads that directed the body. He watched it all happen in people around him.

That was another point of interest, something he thought was perhaps the greatest thing about his quirk. Mind's Eye, while it may not sound that incredible to others, he could personally attest to its greatness. After all, he still had distant memories from the way normal people perceived the world. Although he still saw the world normally through his eyes, it was vastly different from the way he saw with his mind.

The sound waves and photons that were present but unnoticed to everyone else, could be seen with terrifying clarity. The atoms that made up the world, the _subatomic_ particles that made up those atoms. He knew they were there, knew exactly where they were. It was a vital part of his quirk, and allowed him to do just about 90 percent of the stuff he could.

After deeming himself sufficiently awake, Izuku reluctantly unwrapped the blanket he was prisoner of, stretching himself out in the process. He had been more tired than usual today, the excitement of the upcoming test causing him to lose hours of sleep last night.

He hopped up and down a few times to really wake himself up, shaking off any excess 'sleepiness' he might have. Telekinetically removing any extra dirt or grime that he may have missed in the shower he took last night, he called to his mother, "Mom! I'm leaving now, be back in a bit." His voice projected to his mother, who was also getting prepared to go out.

Inko knew she would be stressed from the fact that her darling son was going into a career that would regularly risk his life. Even if she only knew a scant few things that he was capable of, she could tell they were powerful. However, even being the most powerful person on Earth wouldn't keep a mother from worrying about her child. That's why she had gotten a gym membership. It was a good way to keep her mind off such stressful things, and ultimately beneficial for her.

"Do you have everything? Phone? Handkerchief? A bottle of water?" Inko asked Izuku as she marched down the steps to where he was standing, eating a bagel with his hands in his pockets.

She was surprised, to say the least, when she saw him, and maybe a little confused. "What in the world are you wearing?" she asked, eyes roving the outfit she found her son in.

He was wearing a suit. That's right, a quality suit jacket he left unbuttoned, with a matching pair of dress pants, both in a stylish black. Under the jacket was a white button-up shirt, which could also be seen as a white highlight at the cuffs of the jacket. Worn overtop of that was a pair of black suspenders which slung over his shoulders, and attached to the front and back of his pants. Fastened around his neck was a black tie. Already on his feet were a pair of spotless, polished dress shoes. And to top it all off, a black fedora lay on top of his head, covering the mess he calls hair.

"Well, I figured, since I won't have to exert myself too much physically thanks to my quirk, I might as well make an impression on the teachers and contestants. What better way than to dress like I don't even know what I'm there to do?" He said, giving a valid reason to wear the suit.

In reality, he just liked the feel of the suit…

"When did you even get that?" Questioned his mother, who was honestly curious. She knows he never used any of her money to buy it. Judging by the quality of the suit, it would be far too expensive for him to afford with his meagre allowance.

"I made it myself, even the material is a unique creation. Soft, flexible, and durable, it's everything you could want in any article of clothing." He answered, showcasing his suit with pride. It had only taken a few weeks to create the molecules he would use for the material, and after that it was smooth sailing. Simply weave the molecules together, directly over his body so they had the most perfect fit, and it was done within minutes.

Inko looked at the adorable boy before her, "Well, I think that is amazing, baby. And, might I add, you are looking quite dapper." She said teasingly, causing a slight blush to appear on Izuku's face.

"Anyways, you should get going now, so you won't be late. Good luck, and remember, I love you." She said with a small kiss to his forehead, once again embarrassing Izuku, but still causing him to beam towards her.

With that, he bid her goodbye, and left the house, only half a bagel left for the journey to UA.

 **AN: This part was not intended to be it's own chapter, but here I am, over 1k words later. I just want to say I'm amazed at the level of attention this has gotten. At the time I'm uploading this, there are 53 favorites, and 96 follows, which is just insane! Thank you for taking your time to read this fic, it means a lot to me.**

 **To adisIt: Yes, that is what that means.**

 **To Inperiosus: The Banach-Tarski paradox is super cool. I would love to add it as part of the story, but that will depend on if I can find a way to implement it well enough. Also, I would like to understand the way it works better before I add it in. Thanks for the suggestion, even if I don't end up putting it in!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own My Hero Academia**

Even though he knew UA was huge, had seen pictures of it, he still couldn't keep himself from gaping at the buildings before him.

Giant glass towers that looked like they should be office buildings protruded from the ground. There were others around him, also taken aback by the intimidating size of the high school. There was also the occasional aspiring hero who had gotten used to the size, and were now giving him odd looks. He wondered why?

 _Oh yeah, the suit._

He thought, having momentarily forgotten he decided to show up in a suit for an exam you were expected to fight in. Either way, even if the test ended up being something unrelated to combat, he _would_ succeed, and become a hero. He clenched his fist, a confident smile reaching his lips, and a determined light appearing in his eyes.

His own self-encouragement was cut short by a loud slap on the back. "HEY, IZU! I'm PUMPED to DESTROY all these other fucking NERDS at this exam! How about you!?" Yelled the familiar voice of Kacchan, garnering more than a few hateful glares from people within hearing range. Which included just about anyone entering UA for the exam.

Izuku ignored all the attention they had, and smiled at his childhood friend. "Of course I'm ready for the exam, Kacchan! You _do_ know that we have the written exam first, though, right?" He asked, slightly worried that he was just a bit _too_ pumped up for this, considering they would be sitting in desks for the next hour, answering questions. Only after that was finished would they proceed onto the practical phase of the exam.

"Of course I know that, Izu! I'm not a dumbass! Besides, we both know this won't be a problem for either one of us. The only question is which one of us will get first, and which of us will end up in second." Said Kacchan, before walking off towards the entrance of UA, leaving Izuku to ponder the challenge he had just been given.

It only took him a second to register the challenge, and he knew he would have to give his all in this exam, just so he could really blow Kacchan out of the water.

"Wow, that guy was really something, huh?" Said a voice from behind him, this time unfamiliar. Izuku turned around to see a girl with short, brown hair framing a face with large eyes and what seemed to be a permanent blush. Her fingers looked to be padded, perhaps due to her quirk. She had a slightly nervous smile on her face.

As if just noticing that he was there, she looked to him, "Oh! Hi, my name is Ochaco Uraraka. Nice to meet you." She said, looking absolutely chipper. "Anyways, good luck with the exam." Said Uraraka as she walked off, waving at him for the first few steps.

With that odd encounter over, Izuku figured he should get on his way to the exam room. As he walked, he idly noticed a slight bump in the road with his Mind's Eye, easily stepping over it. He wondered if he would have tripped over it without Mind's Eye?

Izuku found his seat among the multitudes of people. It was directly next to Kacchan, he supposed it was based off of the middle school you attended. It would make sense, it would save a large amount of time, as opposed to individually assigning seats, even if it was done at random.

He sat down next to his friend, "So, how do you think you did for the first part, Kacchan?" He asked, already knowing what the response would be.

Kacchan scoffed, as if offended by the question. "What a stupid question, Izu. Of course I fucking nailed it! And I know you did too!" He somehow shouted quietly, a scowl on his face. "It was easy as shit! Whatever they have for the practical won't be a problem either, I'll just fucking blow whatever the fuck it is into goddamn smithereens!"

Izuku just smiled at his friends crass wording, he was far too used to it for it to affect him. Just as he was about to start another conversation, all the lights died down. Two spotlights shone down on the stage as a figure made itself known.

Izuku could of course recognize the Pro-Hero Present Mic, in his black leather, a speaker around his neck, and wild blonde hair. It was amazing that he could casually see someone so famous, just at the entrance exam of UA. It just goes to show how prestigious the high school is.

"HELLO EVERYBODY. WELCOME TO TODAY'S LIVE SHOW, FEATURING HUNDREDS OF ASPIRING HEROES. CAN I GET A 'YYYYEEEEAAAAHHHH'!?"

The crowd was silent.

"TOUGH CROWD, HUH? NO MATTER, I WILL NOW TELL YOU ABOUT THE PRACTICAL EXAM THAT YOU'VE ALL NO DOUBT BEEN WAITING FOR! LET ME WARN YOU, THERE ARE ROBOTS!" This declaration caught some people's attention, most becoming stressed, some becoming determined, and a few who sparkled in anticipation.

It was a simple system, thought Izuku. Robots marked with a '1' were easy, and worth only a single point. Robots marked '2' were of medium difficulty, and worth two points. Finally, robots with a '3' were the most difficult, and, following the pattern, were worth three points.

"EXCUSE ME!" Shouted someone in the crowd, a well built boy with glasses and blue hair, "In the pamphlet it clearly states there will be four robots. I sincerely hope this was not a blunder made by the prestigious UA Academy! Also, YOU, with the suit, if you are not here for the hero examination, please leave!" Said the boy as he pointed in Izuku's direction. Izuku might have wondered if he was the one the boy was referring to, but he doubted anyone else showed up in a suit.

Before the slightly embarrassed Izuku could relieve the boy of his worries, Present Mic took over. "WOW! WHAT A PERFECT SEGUE! I ASSURE YOU, YOUNG MAN, EVERYONE WHO IS HERE, IS RIGHT WHERE THEY SHOULD BE. AS FOR THE FOURTH ROBOT, IT IS SIMPLY AN OBSTACLE! THAT'S RIGHT, IT ISN'T WORTH EVEN ONE POINT! FOLLOWING THAT LOGIC, MY ADVICE WOULD BE TO AVOID IT AT ALL COSTS." Yelled Present Mic one more time, before directing them to separate buses. They had to take a short ride in theses buses just to reach the testing area.

Izuku noted his test area as 'Site B'. Kacchan would be going to 'Site A', he guessed it was to avoid cooperation with people from the same school.

After reaching the testing area, he noticed the girl from earlier attempting to calm herself down. He started walking over, wanting to help her calm down, after all, she seemed like a nice enough person. However, before he could take his fifth step, a hand fell on his shoulder. Following the arm up to it's shoulder, then making his way to the face, Izuku recognized it as the boy who interrupted the speech.

"Excuse me," he started, pushing up his glasses robotically, "If you are here to disrupt the other test takers, I would like to kindly ask you to leave." Finished, the young man, _who had engines for calves,_ politely bowed toward him.

This initially took Izuku by surprise, as he came off as a strict and cold person. Judging a person so quickly was probably wrong in the first place, thought Izuku, changing his assessment of the hero-to-be in front of him. Perhaps he was just a stickler for the rules. Izuku would have to get to know him better before anything conclusive was decided.

Just as he was about to respond, he was once again cut off by Present Mic. All he said was, "SSSSTAAARRRRTTTT," before going silent again.

Reeling from the initial shock, Izuku was still able to recover slightly faster than his peers, and flew into the city, already searching for the middle of the testing site. Behind him, he could hear Present Mic yelling something at the others, who had yet to move.

Swiftly landing on the top of a cement building he considered the middle, Izuku closed his physical eyes and widened his Mind's Eye. The steel constructs were made painfully obvious to him, walking masses of carbon and iron, with a scant few other elements mixed in as well. There were hundreds of them, some roaming around solo, others gathered in large groups.

Either way, it didn't matter to him, as long as he could sense them, they were within his control. At the edge of his sense, he felt a robot break down from another examinee. It made him realize he should probably get started.

Focusing hard, he finished this in the most efficient way possible. Separating his mind and zeroing in on each individual robot, Izuku ripped them apart.

Not in the way one might imagine, with a tear, rip, or something similar. No, this reached down to the molecular level, covalent bonds between elements being ripped apart, all at once. The robots simply disappeared, from the view of an outsider, they disintegrated. All they were now, was a floating mass of unbonded elements. It was anticlimactic, yes, but also the quickest way to get this done.

 _Wait,_ thought Izuku, _how will everyone else get points?_

 **AN: Some more of Izuku's ability is shown here. Don't worry, in the next chapter, some real shit goes down. Look forward to it (but not too much, because that puts pressure on me)**

 **Also, what do you guys think of the suit? I hadn't planned it originally, but I decided to just go with it last chapter. On another note, any suggestions for Izuku's hero name?**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own My Hero** Academia

In a room with multiple monitors, the UA staff were watching each of the testing sites, silently assessing the potential students. After a few seconds, an unkempt man who looked as if he just wanted to sleep asked a question that caught the others' attention.

"Hey, where'd all the robots go?" He questioned in a bland voice, that wouldn't really sound like a question to someone who didn't know him. This prompted everyone else to follow his gaze to the Site B monitor. What they saw was a crowd of examinees running around like headless chickens, searching for any of the robots they were told about.

"Hmmmm, yes, the only plausible explanation for this is that the robots in site B collectively gained sentience, used scraps from their already fallen brethren to forge themselves each an individual pair of high quality, air fueled jets. They then used these jets to propel themselves to freedom, flying away in the same 'V' formation we commonly see used by geese, at speeds which enabled them to completely escape from our notice." Said a short, biped… Dog? Mouse? Bear? Whatever he was, he was currently nodding to himself with his hand on his chin, seemingly deep in thought.

"...Or, Principal Nezu, one of the examinees has a quirk that let them disintegrate all the robots at once." Said a woman who had long black hair, and a sexually suggestive outfit. She had been watching Site B when the robots had disappeared. She was still quite perplexed about it, one moment, hundreds of robots just ripe for the destroying, when suddenly they seem to phase out of existence.

When she explained this to the others, they quietly accepted it, before someone could ask what they were all thinking. "Well, who did it? And what's their quirk?" asked the scraggly man that first brought attention to the missing robots.

An unhealthy-looking, skinny man with blonde hair at the back took this chance to speak up. "It was that boy in the suit, and his quirk is telekinesis." He said, gesturing to one screen that showed a green haired boy in a suit, looking ashamed, and muttering something under his breath.

"And how do you know that, Toshinori? Also, how does telekinesis even DO something like this?" asked the woman, curious of the background he had with the boy, and of the abilities the boy possessed.

"I met him a few months back while chasing a villain, Midnight. He asked me to sign a notebook he had on him. It was apparently a detailed analysis of his own quirk, like, _incredibly_ detailed. According to that notebook, this isn't even the craziest of the stuff he can do."

Said the man, blood flowing out of his mouth as he finished, but he seemed unfazed by it.

"More importantly," Interrupted in Principal Nezu, grabbing the attention of everyone, "send in the zero-pointer." Several people grew tick marks after hearing that, annoyed at the random change in topic. Toshinori just chuckled a little, and the tired man just sighed. "We can deal with all the other examinees later, I want to see how he reacts to the obstacle. Aizawa, if you would." He said, staring pointedly at the mess of a man with his beady little eyes.

The lanky man, Aizawa, extended an arm to press a button marked 'B'. Mere seconds after he did, a cloud of dust appeared on the monitors for Site B.

"Well, I'm not gonna lie, I'd like to see what he does as well." said Aizawa, bloodshot eyes trained on the monitor.

Izuku wasn't sure what to do now that he had effectively gained the maximum amount of points he could. He sat there, wondering how taking all the points for himself would affect the other examinees. He hoped they would still have a chance to get in.

Suddenly, a loud crash brought his attention back to the real world. A cloud of dust had risen above the tall buildings of Site B. Inside, a vague shadow could be made out.

Using his Mind's Eye, Izuku examined whatever had caused the commotion. Iron and Carbon, again. Another robot, but it was way too big. That's when he remembered it, the zero-pointer. He supposed such a giant robot could _only_ be described as an obstacle.

At the robot's feet were countless people, scurrying away from the robot in fear of being squashed like a bug. It was a legitimate concern, given the size of the robot.

Once again utilizing Mind's Eye, Izuku searched through the crowd of people for anyone in need of help. Finding a few, he lifted them up with his telekinesis, and floated them to safety. They had looks of confusion on their faces for awhile after that, but accepted the helping hand of whoever it was that just saved them.

After the area around the massive construct was clear, Izuku decided to get to work. After all, he wore a suit and everything specifically to stand out. Why not stand out just a little more?

He gathered the air around him, funneling it around a singular point. The wind caused by his makeshift tornado would have caused his fedora to fly away if he hadn't secured it in place with a hand.

Next, he needed a primer, something to act as fuel. He could create heat no problem by speeding up molecules, but he wanted more than just heat. Finding the molecules in the air too limited, he did what any self-respecting telekinetic would do. He created some more. Grabbing a random atom with his telekinesis, he sped two of the protons up to extreme speeds. After reaching a sufficient speed, just slightly slower than the speed of light, he guided them towards each other. In an unnoticeable collision, millions of atomic particles flooded the area, some of which hadn't existed since the creation of the universe.

Izuku gathered the particles he wanted to use this particular time. Seven carbon, five hydrogen, three nitrogen, and six oxygen. Structuring the elements in a specific way, he created the chemical compound trinitrotoluene. It's more commonly known as TNT. He didn't create too much, just enough to make this a bit of a show.

He didn't exactly _need_ to create TNT, but again, this is him showcasing his power, making a splash. Placing the newly created TNT in the large tornado, he sped the molecules up just enough to cause the explosion he was looking for.

With a loud, but not deafening, BOOM, the tornado exploded into flames. The tornado sustained the flames within itself using the hydrogen in the air. The, now flaming, tornado started off with a yellow hue. Quickly growing into a blue, the flames caused distortions in the air around the tornado. However, Izuku wanted to go even further, heating up the flames even more.

As the flames turned white, Izuku could really feel the heat. Considering all the people around, he decided to create a barrier, he knew it would be needed soon. He made a dome, about five feet wide, around the tornado and robot telekinetically, then moved all atoms qithin that area away. Thus destroying any medium for any type of energy to move through.

Finally deciding to just go for it, Izuku caused the flame to burn even hotter. He stared in giddy anticipation at the event that he could only do in extremely small scales before. To see it in such grand size was incredible. As the flames grew hotter, they finally reached the point he was waiting for.

The electrons in the atoms of the fire began to move so fast, that they could temporarily escape from their host atom, creating a plasma.

Now, moving toward the robot, was a massive tornado of plasma. As it made contact with the steel giant, it faced no resistance whatsoever. The robot was evaporated into nothingness before the eyes of the hundreds of aspiring heroes in Site B.

They all gaped in shock at the display of power, something they had never even heard of before. It was an unavoidable result from such an otherworldly view.

Izuku, now finished absolutely demolishing the robot, immediately put a stop to the intense activity going on within the dome he had created. The plasma immediately died, not gradually, mind you, but in less than a second. Along with it, the dome was dropped as well, no longer needed. The tornado stopped as well, putting the streets of Site B in an eerie silence as the commotion was over, and the exam participants attempted to process what they had just seen.

Izuku just smiled at them, his hand leaving the fedora, no longer needing to support it.

One guy in particular had his wits about him enough to say what they were all thinking.

" _What in the fuck..."_

 **AN: Yeah, I wasn't really sure where I was going as I wrote this, but I think it was alright. As for any of the scientific things you see Izuku doing with his quirk, they are at least** ** _loosely_** **based off of real science. I'm not too sure about how accurate the whole plasma thing is, it just seemed like a cool thing at the time. The proton collision is based off of the Large Hadron Collider, if you wanna look that up. Also, I made Principal Nezu a bit of a troll, I hope you don't mind.** **In regards to romance, I don't know what will happen, except that there will not be any yaoi, slash, or whtever you wanna call it. If you have any preferences towards a pairing, leave it in a review.**

 **This took me a little while to get out because of some stuff in real life. As of December 24th, 2018, I am an uncle. My sister has had some trouble adjusting with the baby, so my whole family has been helping out. On top of that, we are installing new flooring in the house, so I'm pretty swamped right about now.** **Either way, I'd like to thank everyone for the support. It's astounding that this has over 200 followers and 130 favorites, thank you all for reading.**

 **To KingJGamer: Ummmm... pretty much, honestly.**

 **To Science geek: Sorry, I didn't realize I put down molecules. I meant to put down particle, to make it easier for readers, as every form of energy can be expressed as a particle.**

 **To Unproduktive.Criticism: Izuku is alot like Dr. Manhattan, just without that whole nonlinear perception of time. There will not be any references to watchmen (most likely), as the only reason I even know what they are is because I have a friend who reads comics.**

 **To Anon: Technically, I'd like to keep the classification as Telekinesis. Because if it was molecule manipulation, to throw a large truck, he would have to focus on every molecule within that truck. Izuku's form of telekinesis allows him to differentiate between a truck, a molecule, and subatomic particles.**

 **To SOLAR Ace: Thank you for your very... emphatic response, and it makes me happy knowing that someone enjoyed what I wrote, that much.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own My Hero Academia.**

As the potential UA students were getting back to the academy after the exam, it was alarming to see a number of blank looks on a multitude of faces. This could be attributed to these people knowing they failed, but it was unusual seeing an entire bus composed entirely of these expressions. Surely not every single one of the examinees in Site B failed… right?

The only participant that stepped down from that bus with a normal look on his face was a lean boy of average height. What really stood out about him, aside from his expression, was the top of the line suit he wore. It was quite unusual seeing it among a crowd of people wearing clothes that allowed for easier movement. What could be seen on his face, instead of the dull expressionlessness of his busmates, was embarrassment. Eyes cast downwards, hands fidgety, and face red.

As the last group arrived from their test site, Present Mic took a place ahead of all the groups. He turned to all of the participants of the life changing exam. His head swiveled as his body stayed in place, almost as if he were looking for something. It stopped as his eyes landed on the group from Site B. Present Mic searched the students there with his eyes, focusing on a boy toward the back. The fedora the boy wore was tipped forward, sliding down his head, but he didn't seem to notice.

Present Mic finally smiled widely towards the large crowd. "WELL THEN, EVERYBODY, THAT CONCLUDES THIS EXAM." He yelled, voice shaking the test-takers down to the bone. As this was heard, the peoples' expressions shifted. The vast majority became downtrodden, recognizing the impossibility of getting accepted into the elite school for heroes. Some were nervous, feeling as if they had done well, but unsure of their chances for enrollment. A small group of people exhibited some level of confidence in their chances. Finally, just a few people showed supreme confidence in themselves, one blonde, red-eyed boy in particular showed off a cocky smirk that made his face seem very inviting to the nearby fists.

Things were different for those from Site B. They had only just recovered from the shock of their exam, taking their brain off autopilot, and finally registering the world around them once more. Most were on the verge of crying, while others had already foregone their dignity, openly weeping. However, the same oddity that was mentioned before, was again differing from those around him. As opposed to the depressed expressions of those around him, he had developed a glimmer of determination in his eyes.

He began to make his way forward, subtly pushing grieving people aside using his quirk. Just as he reached the front of the crowd, hand raised and mouth ready to speak, Present Mic spoke once again.

"DUE TO SOME PECULIARITIES IN SITE B, I'D LIKE TO ASK ALL OF THOSE WHO PARTICIPATED IN THAT AREA OF THE EXAM TO STAY. I'M SURE YOU ARE ALL CONFUSED ABOUT WHAT OCCURRED IN YOUR PART OF THE EXAM. WE WILL CLEAR UP ANY PROBLEMS RIGHT NOW." Yelled Present Mic in his booming voice. While his words caused confusion for most, those from Site B dried their tears and looked up in hope.

As the other groups left, shooting weird looks at those from Site B in the process, Present Mic stepped in front of the unfortunate group of teenagers. "ALRIGHT, LET'S GET DOWN TO BUSINESS!" He shouted, gesturing oddly at them.

However, before he could get another word in, someone else spoke up. "Ex-excuse me," began the boy wearing the suit. His face was red, and he was looking around nervously at the others. "Umm... I just want to say I'm sorry about defeating all the robots before anyone could do anything. _Ireallywasn'tthinkingandjustwantedtodomybestanddidn'tthinkaboutanyoneelseandnowIfeelterribleandIdidn'tmeantoIswear!"_ He stammered out all in one short breath. The poor boy looked to be just holding back his tears.

Present Mic couldn't believe it, the boy was _apologizing_ for acing the exam. He knew that if he were the one to take out every single robot there, _including the zero pointer_ , he would be bragging about for weeks on end, maybe even for the rest of his life. It's not like that record will ever be beaten, _can_ ever be beaten. In what way does this kid think for him to be sorry about the way he performed in that test?

After the shock wore off, Present Mic spoke once again, "NOT TO WORRY MR. MIDORIYA, YOU SHOULD BE PROUD OF YOURSELF FOR ACCOMPLISHING SUCH A FEAT." The words surprised Izuku, causing him to look up in shock. Then, he smiled at the praise from the pro-hero, wiping away the tears that had started to form.

"IN FACT, YOUR ACTIONS MAY EVEN GIVE THESE ASPIRING HEROES A BETTER CHANCE AT PASSING THE TEST." These words really caused Izuku to breathe a sigh of relief. Even though he had been happy at the praise from Present Mic, he was still worried about everyone else, and if he had taken away their chance to become a hero. If he had done that to someone else, he wasn't sure how he would live with himself, much less if he had done it to an entire group of people. Knowing that he might enable some others to achieve their dreams made him gave him an unbridled sense of satisfaction.

"NOW, THE REASON FOR THAT IS BECAUSE EACH AND EVERY ONE OF YOU WILL BE PERSONALLY ASSESSED BY ONE OF THE STAFF AT UA." Yelled Present Mic, thinking about the 26,000 robots they had prepared for this exam, and how they were all destroyed. Of course, if he had just asked, Izuku could have rebuilt them for him, but he didn't know that. "THAT IS, EVERY SINGLE ONE OF YOU, EXCEPT FOR YOUNG MIDORIYA." He exclaimed, clearing up any confusion that Izuku might have had.

Izuku instinctively moved to say that that was unfair, but stopped himself when he really thought about the situation. After all, the only reason this was happening was because he was the only person to actually get any points in the exam.

Izuku, of course, stayed around even as the test started, just to make sure no one had any less of a chance to enter UA. He acknowledged that this test seemed much more fair than the original test, but he just wanted to be sure.

This test involved 11 of the UA staff. One person would go in to have a one on one ability assessment with a random member of the staff. Their score would range from 1-100 on a variety of different topics. Izuku wasn't exactly sure what those topics were, but he figured that they were somewhere along the lines of 'power', 'usefulness', and 'versatility'. Even though this is all conjecture from Izuku, he was still pretty confident in his thoughts. Not that those three topics were all that would be assessed, he just thinks that they are very important.

Each exam participant only spent about two minutes being assessed. It seemed short, but given the fact that there are over 300 participants, it would still take around an hour for everyone to finish.

When the third group of people finished their assessment, and were much happier with this test, Izuku decided to go home. He didn't want to worry his mom by coming home late.

On his way out of the UA grounds, Izuku noticed a skinny man with a long the neck was unusual, it was not what had caught his attention. Instead, it was the chest of the man. It wasn't noticeable to anyone else, but with Mind's Eye, he could see the large cavity that was there.

What was more concerning, was what was just underneath that cavity. It was obvious now that he looked. The man's insides were a mess. An entire kidney was missing, only a tiny part of his stomach wasn't destroyed, not that it was functional. Finally, nearly a fourth of his left lung was gone. It was a miracle that the man was even alive. What was even more amazing was the fact that he could even stand on his feet. It shook Izuku to the core, that someone who was definitely enduring excruciating pain, was just watching over the UA entrance exams.

Izuku tentatively approached the man, noticing his sharp, angular features, and unhealthy complexion. The man had noticed him by now, looking to be mentally assessing the boy in front of him. As Izuku stopped in front of him, Izuku asked, "Sir, how are you still alive?"

Right as he said it, he regretted it. He must sound insane. Izuku started to fumble over his apology as the man looked at him in shock.

Toshinori knew what the boy, Midoriya, was talking about. It's hard not to be aware of the fact that you're missing an organ here or there. He was just shocked that Midoriya knew about it.

"How do you know about that?" He asked, quite calmly. Toshinori impressed himself with his ability to say that as calmly as he did.

"O-Oh, it's something I can do with my quirk." Answered Izuku, slightly more calm now that he was aware that the man wasn't currently dying.

"Anyway, I'm still alive right now thanks to A LOT of trips to recovery girl." Said Toshinori.

"You know Recovery Girl!?" Asked Izuku, distracted by the mention of the pro-hero.

Toshinori chuckled at the boys enthusiasm. "Of course I know her, we both work here, who knows, you might even see me from time to time during the school year."

Izuku looked around shyly, "Haha, yeah, well, that's assuming that I got in." He said, making Toshinori stare at him incredulously.

"What are you talking about, of course you got in! In fact, It's unlikely that anyone will ever beat your score. EVER!" yelled Toshinori with passion.

Izuku looked embarrassed now, "So you saw me?"

"Of course! Everyone was talking about you earlier, what you did was amazing." He said, embarrassing Izuku even furthur, but nevertheless causing a look of pride to show on his face.

That was when Toshinori coughed, reminding Izuku of why he even came over here. He panicked even more upon noticing the blood that poured out of Toshinori's mouth.

In his panic, Izuku ran over to support the man he had yet to learn the name of. Not really knowing what to do, Izuku just decided to try to help. Looking closer into his body with Mind's Eye, he searched for a specific type of cell. It was the only way Izuku could think of to repair such damaged organs.

The stem cell, it was something Izuku immediately began researching and observing when he found out about them. After all, it was commonly mentioned how they had the potential to cure almost anything. The unique ability to be able to become almost any other cell gave stem cells unlimited potential.

He gathered the cells near the tear in Toshinori's lung, as it was the most important damaged organ. He then forcibly caused the stem cells to imitate the other cells in the lung. He created the rest of the missing lung based off his, admittedly impressive, knowledge of anatomy and physiology. In just a few seconds, the missing part of the lung was completely repaired.

Just as Izuku was about to continue onto the stomach, the man, who was now breathing easily, stopped him. "Wait, I know you're healing me, and I am truly grateful for the fact that you've given me the ability to breathe well again. However, I need to discuss some things with Recovery Girl before you do. Trust me, if everything is good, you can heal me when you get to school next week. After all, no one wants me to get better more than I do."

Izuku, while unsure, still believed that the man wanted to get better. If he had to wait a week before he could help, he would.

"Oh, right. My name is Toshinori Yagi, but you can just call me Yagi, young Midoriya. Now, you should probably get going before your mother starts to worry." Said Toshinori, turning Izuku around with a surprising amount of strength, and pushing him towards the exit of UA.

Now, Izuku had another reason to look forward to the first day of school. After all, his life would only get better with each person he helped.

 **AN: This chapter is here to set up decisions that haven't really been made. To start, I made the exam this way as a chance for Shinso to be in class 1-A. I don't know if that will actually happen, but if it does, should I kick someone out of 1-A, or should I add him as an extra student in the class? I'm unsure right now, and would love to have your input. For romance, it is either between Momo, Tsuyu, or fem Todoroki. Usually I wouldn't want any gender-bender, but I feel like it might work here. Also, I think Momo would fit pretty well with the way I've had Izuku in this fic. I just plain like Tsuyu's character, and a few of you have said you like that pairing. However, there will only be ONE girl paired with Izuku. Tell me who you think it should be.**

 **I would also like to say that Izuku will not be getting One For All, it would honestly be useless.**

 **To Hardcasekara: When Izuku creates anything, he's using particles from around him. This is different from the way Momo's quirk works, as she turns her body fat into whatever item she needs.**

 **To tiguylerobot: While that is an interesting suggestion, it's probably not going to happen in this fic.**

 **To PuppyCake: What happened last chapter, was that the white fire became the plasma. I'm no scientist, and plasma is particularly confusing, but I'm pretty sure once the fire becomes hot enough, it can turn into plasma. As for the explosion, you're right that the barrier would have cut off all sound (Which I didn't even think about), but the explosion happened before the barrier was up.**

 **To Linkskingsolomon: I am unsure if Izuku is just going to keep rocking the suit or not when he becomes a superhero, let me know what you think I should do.**

 **Thank you all for reading, all the attention this has gotten has put a lot of pressure on me, given the fact that I have literally no plans for this story. Either way, I hope you all can help me build it up as we go along.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own My Hero Academia**

Izuku sat in his room. He was currently brushing up on any medical knowledge he could find. He definitely did not want to get that injured man's hopes up, only to mess it up somehow. He knew that using stem cells would allow him to repair the stomach at the very least, but was unsure of what to do about the kidney. The stem cells wouldn't have anything to grow off of, unlike the stomach and lung.

Izuku pondered just not replacing the kidney. After all, you don't need both kidneys in order to live. He also didn't want to make a mistake with something more delicate, and end up making it worse.

Healing people wasn't something he did too often, as it first required someone to be injured. Izuku rarely found serious injuries, much less ones like the man he had seen just a few days ago, and he most definitely would not injure anyone on purpose. Even when he had experimented with the brain, he could observe until he was sure not even a rat would get hurt. The lack of observation he could do in this field made him wary of using his ability for healing.

What he had already done was easy enough. Simply help the stem cells grow into the proper cell, and build off the old one. Recreating an entire organ was different, and Izuku figured it would be better not to risk it.

Having come to a decision, Izuku stood up, stretched, and made his way to the door of his room. Before he could open it, it burst towards him itself, nearly knocking him down.

On the other side of the newly opened door, stood Izuku's mother. She was panting, and had her hands on her knees to support herself. In one of those hands, was an envelope.

Izuku quickly realized what it was. It's not like any other letter would be addressed to him. His eyes widened at the revelation, excitement starting to seep in. He began bouncing on his feet, waiting for the words he knew were coming.

"Izuku! It's here!" Cried his mother, also in excitement. Her face was twisted in an anticipatory smile, riveted by the prospect of Izuku making his way into the most prestigious school in the country. Not to mention the fact that it was there that his dream would become a reality. She beamed, absolutely sure that Izuku had earned himself a spot there.

"Hurry!" yelled his mother, "Open it!" She said as she shoved the envelope into his hands, crinkling it slightly. However, she was too excited to notice, and just pushed him onto his bed. She took a seat next to him, and waited for her son to open the letter they had both been waiting for.

Izuku's hands trembled as he fumbled over the flap of the envelope, attempting to rip it open. When he finally succeeded, he eagerly reached into the envelope. Surprisingly, what he pulled out wasn't a letter, but instead a metal disk.

Confused, Izuku examined the disk. On a small white tag, there were the words 'Place me on a flat surface!' followed by an odd drawing of some type of hybrid mouse thing waving at him. Izuku, opting not to question the drawing, gingerly placed the disk on his desk.

As soon as he did, All Might appeared! Well, as a projection…

" **I AM HERE… AS A PROJECTION!"**

Said the powerful voice of All Might, his face taking up the entire projection. He quickly backed off, allowing his upper body to be seen. Izuku barely resisted the urge to squeal like a girl when he saw this. It was incredible to see his idol about to address him personally. Izuku stared in wonder at the projection that covered up all of his All Might merchandise.

It was surreal, All Might was now speaking to him. They had met before, but All Might never asked for his name. He just signed his notebook and left, it was doubtful the powerful man even remembered him.

Nevertheless, Izuku soon cleared all that from his mind, and asked himself another question.

 _Why is All Might doing a video for UA?_

His eyebrows furrowed as he attempted to find an answer to his own question. Before he could think on it much farther, All Might began his speech.

" **NOW, I'M SURE YOU'RE DYING TO KNOW WHY I WOULD HELP UA OUT WITH THE LETTERS. I AM PROUD TO ANNOUNCE THAT FROM NOW ON, I WILL BE TEACHING AT UA."**

Izuku actually let the squeal out this time, and his mother didn't blame him. This _was_ him getting the chance to be taught by his idol, someone he has looked up to for all his life.

" **WHAT? GET ON WITH IT?"** Asked All Might, supposedly to someone off camera, if the way he was looking and how his voice was just a tad softer was any indication.

" **ALL RIGHT THEN, LET'S SEE…"** All Might whispered to himself as he stared at something off screen.

" **AH! I SEE, SO THIS IS TO YOUNG IZUKU MIDORIYA. YOU MADE QUITE A SPLASH AT THE ENTRANCE EXAM. I REMEMBER YOU AND THE SLUDGE VILLAIN A FEW MONTHS BACK, YOUR IMPRESSIVE NOTE TAKING AND ANALYSIS IS HARD TO FORGET."**

All Might may have said this casually, but Izuku's eyes were watering. All Might had remembered him, and even said his analysis skills were impressive! Better than that, they were hard to forget!

Izuku could barely restrain himself, but he reigned in his emotions for what would come next in the video.

" **NOW, I'M SURE YOU'RE CURIOUS AS TO HOW YOU DID IN THE ENTRANCE EXAM. THE SIMPLEST ANSWER TO THAT WOULD BE… FLAWLESS!"**

Izuku clenched his fists as he allowed himself to feel pride in himself. His eyes watered as he happily beamed at his mother, wanting to let her know that he was well on his way to accomplishing his dream.

Inko's chest felt like it would burst from the feelings there. Pride was a large part of it, but there was just a speck of sadness. Her baby boy was no longer a baby. He had grown up, and would be chasing after his dream. Even though she would still see him, Inko would have to let him grow and become his own man. Inko sighed at the thought of how she would react when he moved out of the house.

However, for now, she would cherish him, and she would let him know that she was proud of him. Not just for his quirk, or his score on the entrance exam, but for being who he was.

"I couldn't be more proud of you, honey." Said Inko quietly. And although no other words were exchanged between the two, Izuku knew that she meant more than just about the exam.

" **YOUR WRITTEN EXAMS SPEAK VOLUMES ABOUT YOUR INTELLIGENCE. IN FACT, YOU SCORED FIRST PLACE. YOUR PRACTICAL EXAM IS ANOTHER MATTER ENTIRELY. NOT ONLY DID YOU SCORE FIRST IN THIS AREA AS WELL, YOU SET A NEW RECORD! THE PREVIOUS RECORD WAS SET BY ME, AT 154 POINTS. HOWEVER, NOT ONLY DID YOU SURPASS THAT, YOU BLEW IT OUT OF THE WATER!"** Exclaimed All Might jovially as he laughed and aimed a thumbs-up towards the screen.

" **WITH YOUR QUIRK, YOU SWIFTLY DEFEATED ALL OF THE ROBOTS IN YOUR TESTING AREA. THIS BRINGS YOUR POINTS UP TO AN EVEN 1000! NOT ONLY THAT, BUT THERE WAS ALSO A SECRET WAY TO SCORE POINTS IN THE EXAM. THAT IS, RESCUE POINTS! WHILE NO RECORDS WERE SET HERE, YOU STILL PERFORMED EXCELLENTLY BY HELPING A FEW OF YOUR FELLOW EXAMINEES ESCAPE THE ZERO-POINTER. THIS WAS UNNEEDED FOR YOU TO PASS, BUT ALSO SHOWED US YOUR HEROIC SPIRIT!"**

Although All Might was excited during that whole speech, he couldn't help but dramatically pose at the end. His smile threatened to split his face as he flexed his muscles, which threatened to split his suit.

" **ANYWAYS, YOUR TOTAL SCORE ADDED TOGETHER FOR A NET TOTAL OF 1028 POINTS. THIS HERE IS A SCOREBOARD SO YOU CAN SEE HOW YOU MEASURED UP AGAINST THE OTHER PARTICIPANTS."** He said as a scoreboard with his name at the top appeared.

Izuku scanned the board quickly. Villain points and rescue points were separated into two separate categories. As he saw second place, he smiled. Kacchan had done well in the exam, scoring 77 villain points. What really brought a smile to Izuku's face was the number next to that. Instead of the 0 most would expect from Kacchan, there was a 12, highlighted in the neon orange of second place. By comparing the other top ten rescue points with Kacchan's, Izuku could tell that he had to have gone out of his way to help those people.

Thinking about it made him laugh. Kacchan was just a big softy on the inside, he knew it. As he thought about his best friend, Izuku wondered what Kacchan's reaction to his score would be. There would probably be a lot of yelling and explosions. Izuku ignored the part of him that reminded him that this was Kacchan, there would _always_ be yelling and explosions.

As his thought process finished, All Might continued. " **CONGRATULATIONS, YOUNG MIDORIYA. I WELCOME YOU, TO YOUR HERO ACADEMIA!"**

 **AN: I apologize for how much longer this chapter took than the others, but real life stuff. I only got through the letter this chapter, but I am going straight to work on the next chapter, don't worry. It should be out tomorrow.**

 **As for romance, I feel I need to clarify some things. It will not be a large part of the story, I just feel like no story is complete without a touch of romance. As for all of you who were sad about Ochaco not being a choice, it has to do with how Izuku is in this story. Mainly, more confident, and powerful. The reason I think IzuOcha works so well is because Izuku needs a pillar to support him, and Ochaco openly admires and thinks of him as a hero. Izuku relies on her as someone who believes in him. And although I don't think that gets across** _ **exactly**_ **what I think about it, I hope you understand. In this story, that just isn't needed, Izuku even has Bakugou for a friend if he is ever unsure of himself.**

 **The pairing I chose for this story was hard to decide, the votes between fem!Shoto and Momo were neck and neck. I decided in the end to go with Momo, as it just works better with this Izuku. While there were some very compelling arguments for both of the other choices, this is what I think would work best.**

 **Also, thanks to everyone who left a review, it's nice to know you think the quirk is cool.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own My Hero Academia**

Izuku stood in front of UA, his hands nervously, or excitedly, running up and down the straps of his backpack. He had made it! Sure, he had known for a few days, but it really hit him as he stood in front of the imposing buildings that made up UA.

He was dressed in the UA uniform, a grey blazer and navy blue pants. Izuku decided he much preferred his own suit. Not only was it much more fashionable, it was also very comfortable. He liked it, though it was more because of what it represented. His place at UA.

Izuku took a deep breath, and took his first step into the school he would be attending for the next three years of his life. The school where the greatest pro heroes had attended. Where All Might had attended! Where All Might was teaching!

As thoughts swirled in his mind, Izuku naturally grew increasingly more excited. He was practically bouncing with each step he took.

That is until he realized he had no idea where he was going. He knew he had to go to class 1A, but the school is so big that could be anywhere.

Stopping for a second, Izuku closed his eyes and focused, spreading his awareness via Mind's Eye. He always had it monitoring the area directly around him, and could effortlessly keep it up. To expand it, he had to actually focus, especially if he wanted to expand it to the size of the building he was currently in.

Taking in the information of the entire building, Izuku quickly noted that nearly every door was, to put it simply, huge. They were easily four times the height of Izuku. He supposed it made sense, as quirks that enhanced height were fairly common.

After only 10 or so seconds, he had found the classroom he was looking for, a few floors up. He sighed and began his trek through the halls towards his new classroom. He wondered how other people would find it without his convenient skill. He wasn't too worried about it though, there were already a few people in the classroom. If they could find their way there, then surely others could as well.

As he stood in front of the door, he confirmed that it was indeed over four times his height. Breathing out in an attempt to curb some of the shakiness from the excitement he was feeling, he slid the door open.

He was immediately delighted by what he saw. He would be in the same class as Kacchan.

The person he was delighted to see didn't seem all that delighted himself, though it wasn't aimed at Izuku. The well-built, blue haired guy from the exam seemed to bothering him.

"Why can't I put my legs up?!" Yelled Kacchan, eyebrow twitching in irritation at the annoying boy in front of him. It was a desk for God's sake, who cared!

"It is extremely disrespectful, not only to the school, but also to the people who made the desk." Reasoned the boy as he mechanically pushed his glasses up.

Katsuki just glared at the boy, "How does that make any fucking sense?!" He growled out.

The boy stepped back in shock, looking absolutely appalled, "Language!" He reprimanded. Izuku almost laughed at the fact that somebody tried to get Kacchan to watch his language. Luckily, he was able to suppress it into just a small snort.

It still caused the two arguing to finally notice him standing at the door. The boy wearing glasses robotically walked over to him, while Katsuki looked about ready to blow up.

"Hello, my name is Tenya Iida, and I graduated from Somei Middle School. Call me Iida, I hope we can get along in the future." Said Iida as he held out a stiffened hand towards Izuku.

"O-oh. I'm Izuku Midoriya, it's a pleasure to meet you too." Said Izuku as he shook Iida's hand. He was almost expecting to find out this boy was a robot, what with the way he carried himself. He was still slightly taken aback by the force Iida had approached him with.

"IZU!" A yell came from the middle of the room, attracting everyone's attention. Some of them even jumped a little at the sudden noise. Izuku might have as well, if he wasn't so used to it.

Katsuki Bakugou stalked to the front of the classroom, hands in his pockets the entire way. "What the HELL did you do at the test site!? I wanted you to try, not to do whatever the fuck you did!" This had everybody interested. Not that they weren't before, but now a pink-skinned girl was leaning so far off the edge her seat she seemed like she would fall off.

Izuku just chuckled and waved his hand nonchalantly, "Sorry about that Kacchan, I just wanted to do my best." he said as he averted his eyes away from the fiery gaze of the two red pupils in front of him.

"Tch, whatever. Just don't think this means you're better than me! We're equals." Declared the blonde boy as he continued staring at Izuku.

Izuku gave a full laugh this time, due to how obvious that declaration was. "Of course Kacchan, just don't think that means that I won't be the number one hero in the future." Said Izuku as he sent a determined gaze at his childhood friend.

Katsuki laughed as well, a cruel smirk marring his face as he did. "We'll just have to see." He said, before stomping back to his seat, then imperiously swinging his legs onto the desk.

"AH! You're the thousand pointer!" Yelled the pink girl as she pointed at him. She had been the one listening the closest, and therefore the only one to connect his nickname to his real name.

Whoever hadn't been watching the confrontation before was now totally paying attention, although two students looked slightly confused. One was a boy who had half of his hair coloured white, and the other half red. There was also a burn mark covering one side of his face. The other was a girl with spiky hair and… two other large, recognizable features.

They both were here on recommendation, so they hadn't seen the scoreboard, nor heard of the new record which surpassed All Might's previous one. Before either of them could ask any questions, the door opened again.

In crawled some unusual mutated, yellow caterpillar with the face of a man. At least, that's what they thought before the man stepped out of the sleeping bag. He looked like he had not slept in weeks. The only thing that clued anyone into thinking he was not homeless, was the fact that they were in UA.

"Six seconds to get silent, what a waste of time. You kids aren't rational enough." He said in a drab voice, "I'm your homeroom teacher, Shota Aizawa." He continued as he pulled something out of the sleeping bag he crawled in inside of. It was the UA tracksuit.

"Now, everyone go put one of these on and meet out in the field."

…

After everyone was in the field, wearing the tracksuit, Aizawa explained what would be happening. "You each will be doing a variety of tests. This is similar to how you would test your physical abilities in middle school, throw a ball, a 50 meter dash, so on and so forth. What's different today, is that you get to use your quirk."

Aizawa stared at them as the students seemed to get pumped up from his words, the pink girl even yelled her opinion of it. "Oh, this sounds so fun!" she shouted energetically.

Aizawa scoffed, drawing everyone's attention once again, "Alright, if this sounds so fun, what do you think about the person in last being expelled? After all, we do have an extra person this year due to some… unforeseen circumstances." Stated the teacher as he looked to Izuku. A few noticed, and wondered if it had to do with the whole 'thousand points' thing. However, most were too busy freaking out at the prospect of being expelled from UA.

"Midoriya, you scored first on the exam, come up here." Said Aizawa as he pointed to a circle that had a ball within it. "Stand inside that circle, and throw the ball as far as you can in that direction. I don't care how you do it, as long as you don't leave the circle."

Everyone stared intensely at the boy who scored first in the exam. They wondered what type of quirk he had to be able to score a thousand points.

Izuku didn't touch the ball. Instead, it floated up into the air by itself. It began to move in a small circle, starting off at a relatively quick speed. Soon, it blurred into itself, causing others to see a white circle, floating in the air. Only seconds after that, it spun even faster, creating a sonic boom that was muffled by a barrier Izuku created.

It didn't take long to reach the right speed, just about 10 seconds. A series of sonic booms occurred, and Izuku released it at a point in the circle that would allow for the greatest distance.

The white ball shot off into the distance, moving at a speed that the other students couldn't even begin to follow. There was silence, as people wondered what his quirk was. Most immediately dismissed the idea of telekinesis, thinking it would be something more complicated. While it may be a powerful quirk, it is definitely not enough to score a thousand points in the entrance exam. This left many people in a dazed state of mind as they pondered over what the ability could be.

"144.381… Kilometers." Everyone's jaw dropped at the declaration. Even Aizawa's voice was tinged with a hint of astonishment.

"... I suppose that's enough for a demonstration, it's time for the real thing to begin. First is the 50 meter dash." They would go two at a time, each getting their time called out to them by the machine that times them.

First up was Iida and a girl named Tsuyu Asui. She had silky green hair, but what stood out more about her were her frog-like features. The long tongue, crouched stance, and occasional ribbit gave away the fact that her quirk made her more frog-like, at the very least.

Iida, using the engines in his legs, scored an impressive 3.04 seconds. Asui hopped to the finish line, clocking in at 5.58 seconds.

As the other students took their turns, Izuku thought about how he should go about getting the best time he could. There was the most straightforward way, simply propel himself at high speeds to the finish line. However, Izuku felt like he should make it more interesting than that. He thought of an idea he had only used a few times before.

It was something he naturally experimented with once he found out about it. It was one of his more amazing abilities, given the scope he could use it at. He just never had any particular reason to use it before, even now it is still just something extra he decided he would do.

"Midoriya and Bakugou, you too are up." Came the slightly bored voice of their homeroom teacher, snapping Izuku out of his ponderings.

As they got up to the starting line, Izuku began to prepare for his plan. He got a good grasp of the surrounding gravitational energy with his telekinesis. He waited for the signal from the teacher, his mind ready to dart through the motions needed to execute his plan.

"GO!" shouted Aizawa, eyes pinned onto Izuku, curious as to how he would handle this. He hoped it would again be something unexpected.

As the signal was heard, Izuku gathered the gravitational energy into the spot in front of him, and also at the finish line, both in the shape of circles. Connecting them was a thin strand of gravitational energy, dense enough to cause distortions to those who could perceive it. Which consisted only of Izuku.

Izuku simply stepped forward into the circle he had created, and appeared at the finish line, directly in front of the other opening. To everyone else, he simply appeared at the finish line in less than a second. To Izuku, however, it was somehow even quicker.

He had created a wormhole, a shortcut through space, and, potentially, time. It wasn't the type made for cross-planetary hopping, considering it was made with gravity, but it was the more stable alternative. The real wormholes you would hear stories about were much more complicated, and even required a type of matter that only existed directly after the creation of the universe, just to be slightly stable. Izuku didn't want to risk his life with such a shifty thing.

His wormhole created via gravitational energy copied the makeup of the generic wormhole to the greatest possible degree. It even copied, theoretically, the ability to, theoretically, travel through time. And while Izuku _could_ have messed around with that, he'd rather not accidentally succeed in making a time machine, only for the universe to implode because of its existence.

As Izuku stepped out onto the finish line, Katsuki had just begun firing explosions. The machine at the finish line beeped out in a high pitched voice his time, "0.19 seconds." This caused everybody, who hadn't yet noticed he was at the finish line, to turn towards him in shock. Even Aizawa's brows twitched in confusion when he saw the sight.

This was mostly due to the fact that Aizawa knew what his quirk was, and couldn't understand how it had been used to teleport across the 50 meters. For everyone else, it just made his quirk all the more mysterious.

Katsuki, who noticed him standing at the finish line already, did not falter. Instead, he roared, and pushed himself to the limit, only slowing down after he had crossed the finish line himself. The machine beeped out his time, "3.87 seconds."

It's robotic voice resounded throughout the silent throng of students, the only sound being the echoes of Katsuki's explosions still ringing off somewhere in the distance.

"Damnit!" Yelled Katsuki as he finally digested the huge gap in time between he and his childhood friend.

"Midoriya, you will see me after class is over for the day, I have my own questions. I've also heard stories of a notebook." Aizawa said, confusing the students. Surely he knew what Midoriya's quirk was, and what notebook is he talking about?

Their questions wouldn't be answered, as Aizawa quickly started the next round of tests. This one was grip strength. The top scorers in this one were Izuku and a masked man with six arms whose name was Mezo Shoji. Shoji's grip strength reached an incredible 540 kilograms. Izuku, on the other hand, completely crushed the device used to test grip strength. There was also a girl who somehow created a pair of large pliers, and used them to achieve a grip strength of 456 kilograms. Izuku recalled her as Momo Yaoyorozu, someone who apparently got in with a recommendation.

The standing long jump came next, which was one of the simpler ones for Izuku. He just flew up in the air, and after Aizawa was made aware of his ability to fly for long durations, he marked down some score that everyone assumed was high. Bakugou performed well in this one, propelling himself with explosions in order to get some distance. There was also a stylish frenchman named Yuga Aoyama, who shot a laser from his belly button.

The next test, repeated side steps, was a bit harder for Izuku to excel in. He had to brace his body constantly so that he would not damage himself with the sudden change in direction. The other notable figure in this test was a small, less than four foot, student who looked to have grapes for hair. His name was Minoru Mineta, and he pulled the balls that were on his head off. After placing them down, he used them to bounce his small body back and forth.

Then it was back to the ball throw. Izuku had already done this one, so he took this chance to really observe his classmates. Some of them had barely used their quirks, or they hadn't at all. Izuku assumed that this was because their strengths lied in other areas.

There were some of them who had still used their quirks in very creative ways. For instance, Fumikage Tokoyami, a student who had the head of a bird. His quirk seemed to be some type of sentient follower made of shadow. His use of it during the long jump was very resourceful, at first letting it fling him as far as it could, then using it as a stepping stool for as long as it could last. It seemed surprisingly weak right now, and Izuku assumed it to do with the fact that it was made of shadow or something similar. The fact that they were doing the tests in broad daylight probably acted as a detriment.

Izuku noted a few impressive performances in the ball throw. Kacchan had made a large explosion, sending the ball quite far. His reached a distance of 708.4 meters. Another noteworthy display was Yaoyorozu, who again created something from nowhere. Izuku was interested in how that worked. She made a large cannon this time, which fired the ball to a distance of 783.9 meters.

The most impressive score for the ball throw was undoubtedly Uraraka's, the girl he had met briefly before the entrance exams. Her quirk erased the effects of gravity on the ball, giving her an effectively infinite score.

Izuku was ashamed of the fact that he didn't think of sending the ball into orbit himself, he could have gotten a score that good as well. He didn't dwell on it though, it was somewhat refreshing to have someone get a better score than him on one of the tests.

"Alright everyone, that's it, I'll start tallying up the scores now, head back to the classroom." said Aizawa. As they approached the classroom, he separated from them, going into a different room, presumably to score them.

Izuku could see the other students become nervous, especially the ones who didn't have quirks fit for the tests they did. In particular were Mineta, the grape-haired boy, Toru Hagakure, a girl who was invisible, and a boy with wild indigo hair. Izuku doesn't even have a single clue as to what the indigo-haired boy, Hitoshi Shinso's, quirk is.

As Aizawa came in through the door, those three in particular tensed, along with a few others. Some had no reaction whatsoever, Kacchan, Yaoyorozu, and the boy with dual hair colors, Shoto Todoroki. They were all confident they would not be expelled.

Aizawa stood in front of the classroom, and slowly pulled out the device he had scored them with. Pressing a button on it, the results they were all waiting for popped up.

In first place was Izuku, to no one's surprise. Second place surprised a few of them, in the form of Momo Yaoyorozu. In third was Katsuki Bakugou, and in fourth place was Shoto Todoroki.

While both Bakugou and Todoroki seemed dissatisfied with their placement, nobody else cared enough to notice. In fact, everybody was instead focusing their sights near the bottom of the list.

The name in 21st place was Hitoshi Shinso, and just above him was Minoru Mineta. Mineta heaved an audible sigh of relief. Shinso, on the other hand, was looking down at his seat, fists clenched tight. The previously bored expression he wore was now wiped off his face. His lip was trembling as he attempted to reign in his emotions.

Before Shinso could break down, Aizawa spoke again. "Oh yeah, about the whole expulsion thing, that was a lie. It was a logical ruse, designed to make you give your best effort."

"I would like to welcome you all to the beginning of your learning experience to becoming a hero."

Aizawa's voice may have had just a touch of enthusiasm in it.

 **AN: I know I said this would be out earlier today, but I ended up writing more than I thought I would. I also went to see a movie, so that took a good 2 hours of my time. I still finished it all today, and I hope you enjoyed.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I do not own My Hero Academia**

Izuku sat in his desk even after all the other students were gone. He was fidgeting nervously as Aizawa stared at him with sharp eyes from the front of the room. Izuku wasn't sure why he had been told to stay after. Something about questions? And his notebook? He wasn't sure.

Aizawa stared at the boy, gauging him for a minute, before he finally spoke. "So, what was that with the 50 meter dash?" He asked, voice coming out bland, with just the barest of inflections on it.

Izuku tilted his head, "What do you mean?" He asked in confusion.

Aizawa watched as the genuinely confused boy's brows furrowed, thinking hard about what he might have done. Aizawa sighed to himself as he made a revelation, the boy was a bit of an airhead.

"What I'm talking about, is you teleporting yourself." Said Aizawa, prompting the boy in front of him to stare at him.

"And?" he asked innocently.

Aizawa made a noise of frustration in the back of his throat. "How did you do it? I know your quirk is telekinesis, but I don't know how you go from moving things with your mind to teleportation."

Right after he said this, Izuku's eyes started sparkling. He bounced up and down in his chair, the only thing keeping him from bouncing on the walls. Then, he started rambling on in pure excitement, talking so fast Aizawa could barely understand him.

"S-so my quirk let's me move anything with my mind, even energy and stuff. Okay? So basically I take the…"

…

 _3 hours later_

…

"... And THAT'S how I make a functioning wormhole." Izuku finally finished with an excited shout, his face red and gasping for breath.

The shout woke Aizawa, who would deny that he didn't understand 90% of what his student just said, up. He looked at the boy who acted like he had just run a particularly difficult marathon.

"And… you can do other things just as seemingly impossible as this?" Asked the bewildered teacher.

"Of course, I can-"

"STOP, I don't need a list." He said in a panic as he noticed the excited gleam in the small boy's eyes. He couldn't take another three hour lecture in quantum physics, or whatever it was.

"Just… just go home, Midoriya. I'll see you tomorrow." Sighed the scraggly teacher.

"Okay Aizawa-Sensei! You should get some rest, you look really stressed." Said Izuku as he walked out of the classroom. He thought he heard the sound of grinding teeth behind him, but it was probably just his imagination.

…

Before going home, Izuku searched for the nurse's office. He was embarrassed to admit that he had forgotten about helping Yagi. He had gotten so caught up in explaining the intricacies of his quirk, that he didn't remember until he was already leaving the school.

He figured he might as well stop by where he assumed Recovery Girl was, to see if he could still lend a helping hand.

When he got to the room he had identified as the nurse's office, he stood outside for a few seconds. He was embarrassed that he was so late. As he shook his nerves off and prepared to go in, Izuku heard a voice from inside.

"Honestly, Toshinori, overdoing it again. You know you only have three hours a day. Just because you have your lung back doesn't mean you're back in your prime. Really, do you think you'd still be alive if it weren't for me?" Said an exasperated voice from within the room.

Not wanting to look like he was eavesdropping, Izuku opened the door, making as much noise as possible so he could alert them of his presence. Inside the room, he saw Yagi-san, and a tiny old woman he recognized as Recovery Girl. Yagi-san was sitting on one of the beds, traces of blood on his lips.

Both of the residents of the room looked toward the door. There, they saw a boy with curly green hair. Toshinori recognized him immediately, and Recovery Girl was smart enough to figure it out.

"So you're finally here, what took you so long? I swear, the both of you need to learn how to be responsible and keep track of time." Harrumphed the old woman, shaking her head toward the two others in the room.

Izuku's face went red, and he hurriedly bowed toward the woman. "Sorry, I got caught up explaining my quirk to Aizawa-sensei." He explained quickly.

Toshinori just laughed at the way the boy was apologizing. "Don't worry, young Midoriya, she is always like this. We understand if you got sidetracked for a little while."

"A little while!? School let out 3 HOURS ago!" She yelled, muttering something under her breath about how 'back in her day' something or other.

"Anyway, kid, you did good with Toshinori's lung, it's like it was never gone. If you can do the same with his stomach, it would be a huge help." She said.

"I'll do what I can!" Said Izuku with determination, and his fists clenched. He walked toward Toshinori, who was still sitting on the edge of the bed. When he got in front of Toshinori, Izuku just stood there and closed his eyes. He had to put his entire focus on this. For something as delicate as an organ, a tiny mistake could be disastrous.

Toshinori looked at the boy in front of him in confusion. He was just standing there, maybe he was mentally preparing himself. Before he could continue this train of thought, he felt an itching somewhere he couldn't really identify. Within seconds it was gone.

That was when Izuku opened his eyes and said, "All done." Both Recovery Girl and Toshinori stared at the boy in shock. That was it!? Toshinori knew it wouldn't take too long, but only 20- no, 10 seconds had passed.

"R-really?" Asked the skinny man hopefully.

"Yep, I even tried to do what I could to fix the cavity on your chest." Said the boy, smiling at the happiness he could see grow on the older man's face.

"ha-HAHAHAHA, **YES, THANK YOU MY BOY."** Shouted the huge form of All Might. He was vigorously going through a variety of poses that accentuated his muscles.

Izuku stared in shock at Yagi-san… or was it All Might now? This was so confusing. All Might was actually a scrawny, dying man?

Right as All Might was shifting into a different pose, Recovery Girl got up. Walking briskly over to All Might, she slapped him upside the head.

"IDIOT! Now Midoriya knows. Don't just let your emotions get ahold of you like that!" She yelled before angrily stomping away.

That was when All Might noticed the young boy staring at him in shock. He had totally forgotten anybody else was even there. He shrunk down to his original form, which was still skinny, but no longer slouching.

"AHEM! Now, there is a perfectly reasonable explanation for this."

"YOU'RE ALL MIGHT!" Shouted Izuku as he finally regained some motor functions.

"Yes."

"But-what-you're… Wow, I helped All Might!" Exclaimed Izuku, eyes practically shining.

"Yes, and I can't thank you enough for that, my boy. However, I need my identity to be kept secret. I hope you understand." Said Toshinori with a serious expression.

This calmed Izuku down, and he looked at Toshinori with a determined glint in his eye. "I promise your secret is safe with me."

"Good, now that I'm all healed up, I'll be at max strength in no time." Said Toshinori jovially.

"Slow down, Toshinori. I'd give it a week or two before you're all healed up. Stay within the three hour time limit until then." Reprimanded Recovery Girl, "Thank you for your help, young man. You should probably get home, I'm sure your parents are worried."

"Alright, it was nice meeting you, Recovery Girl. See you tomorrow, All Might-sensei." Said Izuku as he left the room.

…

When Izuku got to school the next day, he was shaking in excitement. All Might was going to teach them! Sure, he met All Might before, but it was still something special to be taught by the number one hero.

In the classroom, there were whispers of what the class would be, and who the teacher was. This was a little surprising to him. So other people got their message from different heroes?

He was dragged into a conversation near the front of the classroom right as he walked in. It looked like their were others who were dragged in as well.

"Isn't that right, Midoriya!?" Cried the pink girl right when she saw him walk in.

"Uh-what?" asked Izuku, clearly taken aback by the sudden question. He looked around at a few of the others who seemed to be a part of the conversation. They were no help, only throwing him sympathetic looks.

Luckily, he didn't have to answer. Ashido seemed to have gotten frustrated with his 3 seconds of silence, and grumbled as she went back to whatever story she was telling beforehand. He wasn't sure what it was about, but it involved a bunch of wild hand gestures.

Doing what he could to leave the conversation, Izuku made his way to his seat. Not long after he sat down, the door burst open.

 **"I AM HERE… COMING THROUGH THE DOOR LIKE A NORMAL PERSON."** Everyone in the class totally disregarded the not normal way of coming through the door, and instead focused on the fact that it was ALL MIGHT! There were sounds of awe as they looked at him in his hero suit.

Izuku's classmates began loudly talking amongst each other, too excited to remember that school had just started.

All Might stood at the front of the room, shuffling through a series of cards. Izuku sweatdropped at this, and the fact that he was the only one who noticed.

 **"AHEM, STUDENTS. TODAY, WE WILL BE DOING A BATTLE TEST."** He said, then gestured to the wall, which ejected a bunch of different boxes. **"THESE ARE YOUR COSTUMES, BASED OFF OF WHAT YOU SUBMITTED ABOUT YOUR QUIRKS AND PREFERENCES. ALL OF YOU SHOULD CHANGE, AND MEET ME AT TRAINING GROUND DELTA."** With that, he left the room, presumably heading to training ground Delta.

 **AN: I swear I have been** **writing, and trying** **to get this out. Two months isn't that bad, is it? Anyway, I do have some of the next chapter written as well, so you won't have to wait two months for that one.**

 **As for why it took so long, I won't bore you with the details. Basically school, my house falling apart, etc.**

 **Also, do you guys have any preferences** **for other character pairings? I don't even know if they will happen, but it's good to know what you guys want and don't want if I am going to add any in.**


	11. Chapter 11

Izuku took stock of everyone's suits when he reached the training ground. Some seemed to benefit the user. Bakugou's, for instance. Izuku could see the storage of nitroglycerin on his arms using Mind's Eye. It was a clever way to maximize the use of any sweat that would otherwise be useless.

Most seemed largely useless, though. Was Mineta wearing a diaper? How could that possibly help him in a fight?

Well it's not like Izuku had much room to talk. His hero suit was just that, a suit. The same one he wore to the entrance exams. Not that it was useless, the fiber was insulated, and practically impossible to tear.

Aoyama's looks like it helps with his naval beam. That was smart thinking. He supposed that those were just more of the obvious ones. Perhaps Mineta's diaper actually _did_ help with something.

Izuku kept up his watch as people came out. Hagakure appeared as just a pair of gloves. He couldn't really find fault in that one, considering her quirk.

Iida looked like he put a lot of work into his costume. It was more like a full suit of armor than it was a costume, but Izuku figured that's what he wanted. He wouldn't deny that it would be plenty intimidating to the average villain.

What Izuku _would_ deny would be that his eyes may have lingered just a _touch_ longer than necessary on some of the girls. He definitely did not stare at Yaoyorozu when she walked out wearing what seemed to be the bear minimum. Really! He didn't!

Hormonal teenage thoughts aside, Izuku wondered why she chose such a revealing costume. She seemed like a smart enough person to realize that costumes should benefit the wearer.

Izuku didn't know what her quirk was, so he just assumed she knew what she was doing. Perhaps something to do with skin exposure?

"Midoriya, it seems you are wearing the same suit you wore to the entrance exam. Is this something you got custom made from outside the school?" Asked Iida curiously when he saw Izuku's costume.

"Actually, I made this myself." He answered, slightly embarrassed, but still with a bit of pride. He was able to hold his head high, knowing the quality of his suit.

"I see! That is quite the impressive feat. I wonder what effects come with it." Wondered Iida aloud. He closed the space between him and Izuku, and proceeded to thoroughly inspect the suit Izuku had on.

Izuku was slightly uncomfortable with the close proximity. His only solace was that Iida wasn't actually touching him. The only people he could comfortably let touch him were his mother and Kacchan. Because of that, he didn't know what to do in this situation. Naturally, he opted to just freeze.

"Hmmmm, it certainly doesn't look like anything I've seen. Not that I'm particularly well read in terms of fabric. Perhaps the fabric itself enhances your quirk." Said Iida, though it didn't seem like he was actually addressing Izuku. He broke away from Izuku, his eyes, obscured under a pair of glasses, still searching for something unusual.

The free space let Izuku breathe freely again. "Um, a-actually, it's nothing specific to me. Just general upgrades. Tear resistance, insulation, and most importantly, a perfect fit." Listed Izuku. It didn't sound all that impressive, but he really put some time into this suit, he was proud of the outcome.

"Not to mention how dashing I look in it." Izuku flamboyantly said in a burst of confidence.

He immediately regretted it.

The roaring laughter of Kacchan could be heard from just a few feet away. Izuku hung his head, face bright red. He didn't think he'd ever been so embarrassed before.

He peeked a glance towards Iida, hoping that in some stroke of fortune he hadn't heard what was said. Izuku was met by the sight of a stony faced Iida.

The well built boy's face was going red, and Izuku nearly panicked at the thought of accidentally offending a new friend. He was just trying to make a joke, so that he wouldn't come off as boring. His ramblings in obscure sciences have often resulted in such an outcome. It's the reason why Kacchan was his only friend. Izuku dreaded the thought of messing up so quickly at his new school.

This train of thought was derailed quickly.

"Pfffftttt" Came the sound from Iida. Izuku was, suffice it to say, shocked. However, it was soon overcome with a quiet sigh of relief. So Iida just wanted to be polite by not laughing at him. Izuku realized that his previous thought process was almost laughable when compared to the truth.

Izuku was so relieved he could almost ignore Kacchan, who was laughing so hard he was having trouble breathing. His laughter started to die down, and with it he wiped the tears from his eyes.

Izuku was soon able to get over his embarrassment, and chuckle a little at himself. This elicited laughter from Iida, a boisterous but somehow not over the top sound. They both soon found each other lightly laughing with the other.

Before they could continue with the conversation, the final person finished donning their costume, and All Might addressed the crowd.

" **ALRIGHT STUDENTS. YOU LOOK LIKE GENUINE HEROES IN THE MAKING. REMEMBER, YOUR COSTUME IS AN IMPORTANT PART OF YOUR IDENTITY AS A HERO."** Said All Might, giving the class his widest, shiniest grin, and striking an inspirational pose.

" **TODAY, YOUR HERO TRAINING BEGINS. YOU WILL START WITH MOCK COMBAT BETWEEN YOU AND YOUR CLASSMATES."** This caused a commotion within the class. Questions about the safety of it, why they weren't doing the basics, and how it would work.

" **CALM DOWN CHILDREN. FIRST OF ALL, THESE ARE YOUR BASICS. ALSO, I'M CONFIDENT IN MY ABILITY TO ASSURE YOUR SAFETY. I'M NOT THE NUMBER ONE HERO FOR NO REASON AFTER ALL, HAHAHAHA!"** Laughed All Might.

" **NOW, AS FOR HOW IT WILL WORK."** Started All Might as he brought out a stack of cards, quickly reading through them, muttering to himself all the while.

The students watched as the number one hero nervously looked through the set of notecards. It was a bit of a culture-shock for them. They saw All Might as this insurmountable force that couldn't be comprehended. However, now they could see that the man so idolized by the people was still human.

The more determined students in the class saw this as a reaffirmation of their drive. The place of number one hero wasn't held by some god that might be replaced, but never truly equaled. It gave them a sliver of hope, that maybe, just _maybe_ , they could reach the level of All Might.

Izuku noticed some of these reactions. It made his admiration for All Might rise even higher, in a weird way. Even in showing that he isn't perfect, that he _does_ have flaws, All Might is still inspiring the next generation to be the best. It was astounding, that by admitting incompetence in some way, others would sharpen their resolve.

Don't get him wrong, Izuku understood what they were feeling. After all, his resolve was to one day be an even greater hero than All Might. The proof that it could be done ignited feelings of passion.

" **ALRIGHT, LET'S SEE HERE. EACH ONE OF YOU WILL DRAW NUMBERS, THIS WILL DETERMINE WHO YOUR PARTNER IS. YOU WILL THEN BE SPLIT UP INTO EITHER HERO OR VILLAIN GROUPS…"**

He then went on to explain the combat part of the training. A paper mache nuclear weapon would be guarded by the villains. The heroes have to touch it for three seconds, or capture the villains in order to win.

Izuku looked at the slip of paper in his hand, he drew a four. That meant he was paired with whoever else drew a four. He looked around, forgetting who else had drawn a four. While looking around, he saw a hand wave him over.

It was Yaoyorozu, the girl who scored second in the quirk apprehension test. From what he knew about her, she got in on a recommendation, and her quirk involves creating things. Everything else was a mystery to him.

"Hi, I'm, um, Izuku Midoriya. It's nice to m-meet you." He said awkwardly. Izuku then realized a fatal mistake he had made in growing up. He had no idea how to talk to girls.

Well, he didn't know how to talk to people in general, but girls were even harder to grasp (could he say it like that, or is 'grasp' inappropriate?). He was unsure of what stance he should take as he would talk to the barely covered girl in front of him.

Putting his hands in his pockets wouldn't work, that would make him look introverted or something. That's exactly what he didn't want. Also, should he have shaken her hand? It was too late now anyway.

As Izuku was silently cursing his social ineptitude, Yaoyorozu was sizing him up as well. His build wasn't obvious through the layers of his suit, but he seemed fairly fit. A bit shorter than average. However, she also recognized that his quirk most likely didn't rely on physical strength. As far as she could tell, his quirk had some base in moving things with the mind, and it was extremely powerful.

Also, he was awkward. Why was he constantly shifting the position of his arms? It was pretty weird. However, she knew to hold off on making a definite judge of character just yet. She could do that later.

"Nice to meet you as well. My name is Momo Yaoyorozu." She said, finishing her mental examination of the so-called thousand-pointer.

They just stood there together and watched the others pick their numbers. When all the numbers were picked, they noticed something unusual. This class has 21 students, yet there were only 20 slips of paper to draw.

They both looked at Hitoshi Shinso, the only one to have not drawn a number. He looked confused as well, even if it wasn't that obvious. Just a slight furrow of his eyebrows.

All Might soon addressed the problem, " **ALL RIGHT, SINCE I'M SURE SOME OF YOU HAVE NOTICED WE HAVE AN ODD NUMBER OF STUDENTS IN THIS CLASS, THE 21ST STUDENT, THAT IS, HITOSHI SHINSO, WILL BE JOINING AS A THIRD HERO ON ONE OF THE TEAMS. THIS PLACEMENT WILL BE BASED OFF RESULTS OF THE QUIRK APPREHENSION TEST, AND WILL ATTEMPT TO BALANCE OUT THE TEAMS."**

" **THAT BEING SAID, YOU WILL BE JOINING HAGAKURE AND OJIRO AS A VILLAIN TEAM."** Both Hagakure and Ojiro nearly took offense to that, as it insinuated that they were weak. However, when they saw their opponents, they were only grateful for the extra person.

One of them was Shoji, an intimidating figure, with monstrous strength. What really made them wary was the other person on that team. Shoto Todoroki, who got in on recommendation, and with an impressive ice quirk. He was also in the top 5 of the quirk apprehension test

Swallowing any arguments they might have had against his joining, they instead welcomed Shinso with open arms. They were glad to have some backup, even if they didn't know what his quirk was.

Izuku was unsure how that battle would end. Even if it seemed to lean in favor of the hero team, with Shoji and todoroki, Shinso was an unknown variable. He didn't use his quirk at all during the quirk apprehension test. That meant that his quirk probably needed certain circumstances to trigger, or that it perhaps affected other living things around him.

Izuku looked toward the team he would be against. It was his best friend Kaachan, and Iida, who might be a friend. He wasn't really sure when it was okay to call someone your friend. He seemed friendly enough, though.

He looked over at Yaoyorozu, who was examining their competition. He figured that this was an area he could help with.

"Um… I'm good friends with Kacchan- er- Bakugou. His quirk makes it so that he basically sweats nitroglycerin. That's how he makes his explosions." Said Izuku, happy to end the somewhat awkward silence that was hanging between them. Or maybe he was the only one that thought the silence was uncomfortable? He wasn't sure.

"Oh really, that's pretty interesting. Sorry, but I don't really know much about either of them, apart from what's obvious. Like how Iida can't immediately go full speed, or how Bakugou's skin seems to be extremely tough in order to deal with his explosions." She sighed at their lack of knowledge of their enemies.

Izuku nodded along, also slightly regretful that he didn't know much about Iida.

Some others in the vicinity who had been eavesdropping wanted to scream. How were those things obvious!?

"Of course, I'm sure that with your quirk, this will be a breeze for us." she said after she finished lamenting. She was looking toward Izuku with a slightly expectant look on her face.

"Ah, well. I don't mean to sound arrogant or anything, but I can prob-probably render both of them useless." Replied Izuku with a blush. He was anxious that she would think he was just bragging. He _did_ sound a bit full of himself there. But it was true!

Kacchan was easy enough, just deconstruct the nitroglycerin in his sweat. Then simply holding him in place would work. Deconstructing the nitroglycerin was important because Kacchan could make some creative long-range attacks with his explosions. Leaving him with that part of his quirk was practically asking to be blindsided by a giant explosion to the face.

As far as he could tell, Iida's quirk was just those engines on his legs. If that was true, then he was a bad matchup against Izuku. Izuku could just lift him off the ground, and Iida would most likely be unable to do anything in retaliation.

Izuku was almost embarrassed by how easily he knew he could defeat the other team. As far as he could see, they really stood no chance against him. Though, he wouldn't put it past Kacchan to surprise him with something. That was just the kind of thing Kacchan did.

"I'd be more surprised if you couldn't. With the rumors about you being the 'thousand-pointer' and your scores during the quirk apprehension test, you can probably stand up to most pro-heroes." Said Yaoyorozu with confidence. She was absolutely sure that her assessment was correct.

Izuku quickly began to deny that, not confident enough to say that he could compare to some of his idols. Yaoyorozu repeatedly assured him that she was right. After that, they drifted into more normal conversation topics.

"So what was it like getting in with a recommendation? I don't really understand how it works." asked Izuku, curious about this new aspect of UA that he didn't even know about.

"Well, we still had to take tests, that were arguably harder than the ones everyone else took. They were better for me though, and had a smaller group competing for the places." She said with pride. She wanted to show off a little, considering the fact that her partner was already outshining the entire class.

"Cool, I guess that's something some people would rather do than just take the normal entrance exam. On that note, how do you even get a recommendation?" He asked curiously. After all, he didn't even know it existed before, and it surely wasn't common knowledge that he had just missed out on. He had studied UA pretty extensively, he doubted he would miss something like that.

"Oh, well, um, my family is actually pretty big and wealthy, and we have some connections to the current principal." Answered Yaoyorozu, slightly apprehensive. She didn't want him to think that she was haughty, or that she thought she was better than him.

"Wow, that's pretty awesome. For me, it's just my mom and I. No connections or anything, but I wouldn't ever ask for more." said Izuku with a happy, reminiscent smile on his face. His eyes seemed to look through everyone else, at a memory only known to him.

Yaoyorozu was relieved when he didn't react negatively to her being rich. It was something that some people had avoided her for in the past. She didn't want it to affect her interest this school as well.

Glad that that was over, she was able to converse more freely with Izuku. They continued to talk to each other as the other groups faced off against each other.

While they were happily chatting with each other, another group was sneakily glancing at them from time to time.

"Alright, listen closely Engines." Said Katsuki seriously as he looked at his partner.

"Wha!- Engines!?" Yelled Iida incredulously, mouth hanging open. He seriously didn't even bother to remember his name!? Iida wanted to cry as he realized the personality of his partner. This would be a gruelling experience for him, wouldn't it?

"My name is Iida!" Shouted Iida.

"Yeah, whatever. More importantly, we need to address who our opponents are." Said Katsuki with a pained look on his face.

Iida nodded, "Yes, good point, even if I feel you should still remember my name. With Midoriya there, we will be hard-pressed to pull off a win. He has shown extraordinary ability thus far."

"'Hard-pressed' my ass! We basically don't stand a chance! He could probably destroy us with his eyes closed," admitted Katsuki, gritting his teeth. He was slightly unwilling to accept it, but he ultimately knew it was true.

"If we want to even stand a chance, we'll have to pull off something BIG! And I've got just the idea." A wicked light entered Katsuki's eyes as he said that. He was already calculating and imagining different scenarios.

Iida was slightly scared by the look in his partner's eyes. He seemed more like the villain than the hero he was supposed to be in this scenario.

By the time Iida knew the whole plan, his face had been drained of all blood. He looked at Katsuki as if he were a madman. Although, it certainly looked that way from the way he was cackling and the evil glint in his eye. The surrounding teams were backing away slowly from the fiery, and also possibly insane, boy.


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I do not own My Hero Academia.**

It was now Izuku and Yaoyorozu's turn to go up. As the villain team, they had to wait in the room, and were free to set up traps. That's exactly what Yaoyorozu set out to do. It was her specialty after all. Even if she was sure they wouldn't need them, she figured a little extra reinforcement couldn't possibly hurt.

Iida and Bakugou also had five minutes to prepare in any way they needed. In those five minutes, they were able to swiftly set up Bakugou's plan.

"Yaoyorozu, will I even need to do anything?" asked Izuku with a wry smile on his face. He looked at the layers upon layers of traps that were set up in the vicinity.

"Don't be ridiculous, as if this would stop them." She said as she looked over the multitude of traps. She was slightly regretful that she only had five minutes. With more time, she surely would have been able to construct a greater defense.

After they heard the signal to begin, Izuku immediately set to work. Closing his eyes, he let his senses envelop the building.

However, Katsuki and Iida were nowhere to be found.

…

One building over, on the rooftop, stood two figures. One had a manic grin spread across his face. The other one seemed to be calculating something as he looked at a building not too far away from them.

On the ground, was a large grenade. This was one of the grenades Bakugou used to store up his sweat.

"Ok, Engines, you know where to aim. As soon as we get the signal, let loose." said the sandy-blonde, clearly excited for what was about to happen.

Following the plan, when Iida heard the signal to start, he began to spin. On his leg rested the grenade that held Bakugou's sweat. Using one leg as a focal point, Iida revved the engine on his other leg, allowing him to build up a great amount of speed.

This was a dangerous plan, but they both acknowledged that this was their only chance for success. Katsuki had already set his grenade up so that it would explode upon a great enough impact. That's where Iida's momentum would come in.

Iida had already reached an extremely fast speed. He acted as a top, spinning quickly. When, out of the corner of his eye, he saw Bakugou make a motion with his hand, he grunted, and released the grenade at the agreed upon point.

It flew through the air, and would land at any second. It was on a path straight for a window on one of the upper floors. They knew that in one of the rooms just next to it was where the so-called 'villains of this scenario resided.

…..

Izuku was slowly spreading out his senses when something flew into their perimeter. In just a second, Izuku recognized it as one of the grenades that Kacchan made as part of his suit.

His face immediately paled. Acting quickly, he did many things at once. He first pulled Yaoyorozu behind him with telekinesis. As he did so, he was also deconstructing the nitroglycerin within the grenade. However, even while doing that, he was still trying to get a grip on his surroundings. He could still see the entire building within his Mind's Eye.

He had to do this delicately, he couldn't just wantonly RIP apart the bonds in the nitroglycerin, as there was a high chance that they would just reform again. Thinking as fast as he could, Izuku decided to tear the grenade apart, and let the nitroglycerin sit there in the air as he dealt with it.

To do so, he had to limit the amount of focus he put on everything else. He limited his Mind's Eye to just the floor they were on by choice. That way, he should still be able to react in time to anything that came their way.

It was a good thing he did, as not even a second later, two figures burst through the window. It looked like Kacchan was riding Iida. That was a sight you didn't see often.

Izuku smiled when he saw Yaoyorozu already in a stance, bo staff in her hands. Izuku, by now, could have already easily restrained one of the two 'heroes' bursting through the window, despite being preoccupied.

However, he held back. This was because, just a few feet in front of the two flying in, there was a tripwire. Izuku had thought it unnecessary that Yaoyorozu put a trap in such an awkward spot, but he guessed he just wasn't thinking outside the box.

Izuki refrained from acting just yet, allowing their 'enemies' to activate the tripwire. Going from there, he should be able to handle it easily. On top of that, he was nearly finished pulling apart the nitroglycerin. In just a few seconds, he would be able to completely focus on what was happening inside the room.

Following their momentum, Iida and Katsuki triggered the tripwire. As they did, a circle of rope that hey hadn't seen before quickly tightened around Iida's ankles. He was dragged quickly to the ceiling, where he was now hanging upside down.

Iida looked around, confused. One second he was on the fast track to the paper mache bomb, and the next he was dangling upside down and unable to do anything about it.

Katsuki, who was previously riding on the back of Iida, reacted quick enough to jump off of him before he reached the ceiling. Katsuki wasn't expecting it, but quickly recovered. He ran towards Izuku, capture tape already in his hands.

However, mid stride, he started to float up in the air. Thinking quickly, he put his arms behind him and tried to propel himself forward with explosions. His plan was doomed from the beginning, Izuku had already torn apart the nitroglycerin in his sweat. With no way to move, Katsuki just sighed and allowed himself to float there in mid air.

Izuku, who had had his eyes closed for the entire encounter, finally opened them. He started making his way toward Katsuki, capture tape ready.

BOOM

Just as he was about to capture Katsuki, an explosion shook the building. Three of the figures in the room were shocked, and one had a shit-eating grin on his face. Katsuki laughed when he saw the look on Izuku's face.

"C'MON IZU, you think I came here without some sort of a backup plan?"

He kept his grin there, even as more explosions went off. Soon, the entire building was rumbling. Yaoyorozu shrieked when she felt the building start to tilt and slide. Iida started to vigorously squirm in his bindings as he screamed incoherently at his partner. Katsuki just laughed madly from his position frozen in the air.

…

All Might watched the scene before him, face totally deadpan. He was trying his hardest not to laugh when he saw Iida's mouth begin to foam.

Behind him, the other students were freaking out.

"Hey, shouldn't someone, like, help them out or something!"

A spiky redhead shouted, anxiously looking towards All Might's figure. He wasn't sure why the number one hero was watching this potentially disastrous situation without any sort of apprehension whatsoever. Why was he just standing there?

The other students, hearing Kirishima speak up, also started muttering among themselves. Some were so stressed by the chaotic scene that they couldn't even say anything. They could see the entirety of the building losing it's foundations. Given another 30 or so seconds, it will have totally collapsed.

They watched with bated breaths, wondering many things. What will the participants do? Why was All Might not acting?

…

In the building, Izuku calmly took a breath and closed his eyes once more. Within seconds the entire building was lifted into the air. Then, as if turning back time, the crumbled remains of the bottom few floors began to build themselves back up. In just a few seconds, they were totally repaired.

Izuku gently settled the top floors that they were on back onto the base of the building. It seemed like nothing had even happened. Then, without so much as a pause to take a breath, Izuku used his telekinesis to manipulate the capture tape around Katsuki and Iida.

All Might's voice sounded in everyone's ears.

" **STUDENTS IIDA AND KATSUKI HAVE BEEN CAPTURED! CONGRATULATIONS, VILLAIN TEAM, YOU WIN!"**

Yaoyorozu breathed a sigh of relief, still shaking slightly. Iida's jaw defied gravity as he let it hang wide open while he was still upside down. Katsuki simply smiled, resigned, as if this outcome was something he expected. Izuku didn't have much a reaction as well, and just opted to hold his arm out for Katsuki. Katsuki, from his position on the floor, smiled and grabbed the offered hand.

…

All Might smiled at this show of comradery. It was good to see that despite his normally volatile actions, Katsuki could still get up from a hit without any problems.

The others from class 1A were in shock. It had already been a whole minute since the building was literally flying, but nobody had recovered yet. Finally, a blonde boy was able to show his shock.

"W-woaw…"

He said in an odd French accent. He looked at the seemingly ordinary green-haired boy. With a flamboyant flip of his hair, he sighed lamentably.

"Ah, _mon ami_ , will I ever be able to sparkle that greatly."

He said to himself. Around him, sparkles started to appear for no reason.

Everyone else ignored the self-centered faux Frenchman, and began to chat excitedly amongst each other.

Ashido was animatedly reenacting the events they had just seen. It involved more arm waves and sound effects than words, though.

In one corner, Todoroki's mismatched eyes were narrowed. His jaw was clenched as he thought about what that average looking boy was capable of.

As the group who were just fighting entered the room, multiple cheers rang out. People started to congratulate them, and tell them how awesome it was. Even though most of it was aimed toward Izuku, some students still gave the others credit.

" **MARVELOUS JOB, STUDENTS! NOW, CAN ANYONE TELL ME WHO THE MVP OF THIS MATCH WAS?"**

All Might's smile brightened the room. Everybody, of course, had the same person in their minds.

Tooru Hagakure, the invisible girl, was the one who was called on.

"Ooh, oooh! It would be Midoriya. He was all like WHOOSH and then everything was all good and it was amazing!"

She was clearly caught up in the mood just like everyone else, causing her to give a… less than stellar explanation.

All Might just chuckled, amused at the young girl's enthusiasm.

" **YES, YOUR ANSWER IS CORRECT. YOUNG MIDORIYA HAD CONTROL OF THE SITUATION THE WHOLE TIME. EVEN IN THE FACE OF UNEXPECTED, AND ADMITTEDLY DRASTIC, CIRCUMSTANCES, HE KEPT CALM AND RESOLVED THEM."**

All Might smiled broadly and nodded towards Izuku, who blushed a little, but still held his head high. Nobody was even slightly surprised that Izuku was given heavy amounts of praise. It was to be expected after that display.

" **OF COURSE, DON'T FORGET THAT OTHERS ALSO HAD IMPORTANT PARTS. YOUNG BAKUGOU DEVELOPED A PLAN, WHICH GAVE THEM EVEN A SLIGHT CHANCE IN THE FACE OF OVERWHELMING ODDS. ALTHOUGH IT WAS DANGEROUS, IT TOOK INTO ACCOUNT THE STRENGTH AND ABILITIES OF THE OPPONENT."**

Katsuki grinned wildly, clearly pleased with the recognition he was receiving. Also more than grateful that he wasn't being heavily reprimanded.

" **YOUNG IIDA WAS AN INTEGRAL PART OF BAKUGOU'S PLAN, EVEN IF HE WAS TAKEN OUT A BIT EARLY."**

All Might said in good humor. Iida himself gave a small smile at that, and was happy that he was seen as somewhat useful.

" **YAOYOROZU'S CLEVER FORWARD THINKING AND USE OF TRAPS WAS VERY IMPRESSIVE. ONE OF THESE TRAPS EVEN APPREHENDED AN ENEMY. THIS ALSO TOOK ANY POTENTIAL STRAIN OFF OF YOUNG MIDORIYA, ALLOWING HIM TO HANDLE HIMSELF MORE EASILY."**

Yaoyorozu was glad that someone thought she was useful, even if she didn't really feel like she did anything. She was even more delighted when she saw Izuku smiling and nodding along to All Might's words.

Izuku saw her looking at him, and gave her a thumbs up and a toothy grin. She blushed and hurriedly looked away. Izuku nervously wondered if he had embarrassed her, but decided not to worry about it. He instead listened to All Might as he continued to teach.

" **REMEMBER STUDENTS, NO MATTER HOW AMAZING ONE PERSON ON A TEAM MAY BE, YOU ARE ULTIMATELY A TEAM. EVERYONE DOES THEIR PART, AND THEY ARE ALL IMPORTANT."**

With that inspiring message, some students began to revere All might even more. They were personally weak, but if even the single most dazzling hero says that everyone on a team is important, then they could strive to help their team.

It was still school, so the matches continued. The hubbub over Izuku's quirk wouldn't calm down even after a few of them, continuing to be the center of conversations.

 **AN:Hope you all enjoyed! Also want to say that this story is at 997 followers! Only 3 away from 1k. Thanks to everyone for all the support, and I hope you continue to read.**


End file.
